A Werewolves Journey Through Time
by Mrs.T Felton
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have suffered great loss after the war, But what Happens after Hermione and Ginny Fall through time and are faced with the mauraders.Will they Figure out Hermione's monthly secret? Pairing's: HGRL GWSB So Read,review,comment XxXxXxXxX
1. Life and loss

CHAPTER 1

**A Werewolves Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

AN: Read and Review cause this is my second shot on fanfiction stories. So I hope you enjoy it .XxXxX

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at the Weasley burrow, the sun was streaming into the windows, and the birds were chirping merrily in the air. There was a light breeze outside chasing the leaves on the ground, swirling them around the burrow littering the ground prettily. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's bedroom preparing their trunks to return to Hogwarts. Neither girl wanted to return to the school of magic, the war had finally ended and Voldemort was dead, but the price was much higher than they expected. During the final months of war Hermione had helped her two best friends Harry and Ron search for the last Horcrux. They were planning to destroy Voldemort for good, however as the final battle raged on Voldemort was killed and he brought Harry, Ron and many other honorable wizards down with him.

Hermione and Ginny were still sitting in Ginny's room talking about what it would be like, life after Hogwarts without the boy's around. Even the thought of being at Hogwarts for their final year was un-comprehendible without the boys at their side. Hermione's mind was constantly drifting in and out of her conversation with Ginny and back to the last battle where everything seemed to have gone wrong.

"Hermione ...Hermione." No response, Ginny had been calling Hermione's name but she seemed so deep in thought to notice, but what worried Ginny was not her friends silence but the tears slowly falling from her eyes.

.**..FLASHBACK...**

"HARRY where are you! ...HARRY "Hermione screamed, she was searching frantically for her friend in the midst of battle.

Over a small hill in the near distance a man screaming in pain could be heard over all that was happening, though if anybody paid attention they would realize this was not just anybody's voice.

"HARRY "Hermione shouted as she ran through the crowds of Death Eaters and Order members trying desperately to get to Harry, he was all she could think of at that moment ... He would save her ... save them all from Voldemort, he was there last and only hope.

Hermione was still running. Tripping and stumbling over dead and fallen, friends and enemies alike as she ran with all her might toward her friend. The blood that had been shed in this battle had covered a substantial amount of the ground below her turning the usually lush green grass to a startling scarlet color. She stopped as the scene before her unfolded, Harry on the ground twitching and writhing in pain as Ron tried to help him up.

"Come on mate its nearly over come on ... we can do this Harry, together."

Just as Ron had stopped, talking Voldemort lifted the spell from Harry who jumped to his feet as quickly as he could without loosing eye contact with Voldemort.

Voldemort turned to Ron pointing his wand.

"Insolent BOY what do you think you are doing, you can not defeat me I am Lord Voldemort and not even the great Harry potter (Aka The - boy - refused - to - die) can defeat me ... look at him weak and Pathetic!" Voldemort spat this last part.

Before Ron or Harry could say anything in retaliation, Hermione screamed out for them. This made Voldemort laugh, a cruel maniacal sound that sent shivers down the darkest wizard's backs.

"Harry ...Ron you have to get out of here." Hermione was throwing herself forward in a bid to close the gap between them.

"No Hermione this is between Voldemort and I, you knew it would have to end this way, goodbye. SCUTUM" Harry placed a shield around Voldemort and himself encasing them in.

Hermione and Ron shouted for Harry who was now dueling fiercely with Voldemort throwing every hex, curse and jinx he could remember.

Harry now facing a weakened version of Voldemort, having hit him with the Cruciatus curse repeatedly just as he had done to Harry shouted curse after curse at Voldemort in the hope of weakening him further.

They both stood circling each other inside their barrier, each waiting for the other to make the move they thought to be their last.

Almost simultaneously, Harry and Voldemort shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA ".

As both curses hit each other with a force so great, that no one could deny the power that both wizards inside the barrier held, but as the power of the spell grew stronger draining the power from both wizards their wands connected.

A bright crimson jet of light flew from Harry's wand and connected with a emerald green (Thought id bring some house colors' into the story) stream of light coming from Voldemort's wand, as they held the bond they both began glowing almost golden, when the barrier Harry had placed around them earlier became weaker and weaker.

Both wizards involved in the duel were oblivious to the goings on around them as they began to levitate into the air still glowing and still holding their bond, both determined to outlast the other in a final bid and show of power.

When suddenly jets of light shot from their wands at the point they were now connected and were bouncing off the barrier making it considerably weaker than before, Harry's eyes widened with shock as did Voldemort's they had never seen this type of magic before. All of a sudden, there was an explosion from inside the barrier as the curses finally collided with full force destroying the barrier and everything around it.

Ron and Hermione were thrown backwards with everyone within 300 feet of the explosion.

Hermione slowly stood from where she had fallen pulling rocks and debris from her body which had covered her during the explosion and began looking around with wild eyes and tears threatening to fall when she seen it. Ron's body lying limp on the ground his head having collided with the many pieces of debris now covering the battlefield.

Hermione came to Ron's side to check if he was still breathing but he was not he was just lying there still as the night. She began looking around for Harry or even any sight of Voldemort, because after that explosion she hoped the Dark Lord had what was coming to him…Death.

Hermione spotted Harry laying motionless on the ground not to far from Ron, there were bodies all around him some friend some foe.

She ran to his crumpled form kneeling down beside him not caring about her own injuries and placing his head in her lap. He looked peaceful almost as if he was sleeping, there was no other way he would have such an angelic look on his face. He looked younger if that was even possible. Looking at him now Hermione understood why, he no longer had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. No longer was the burden or war death and loss sitiing on his shoulders, he was free, at last. Hermione reached out and checked for a pulse, a last act of hope, a small pulse, even a single rhythm to signal life in the lifeless body ………none. She could hold back her tears no more everyone she had loved dearly was gone, Her parents her brother Jake, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonk's, Ron, Fred, George and Charlie Weasley, Most of the order were dead. Most of Hogwarts sixth and seventh years had died during their noble battle for peace, And now Harry. All she could do was hold him close crying from the pain and suffering she and the world had to endure under the rule of Voldemort.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hermione, Hermione are you ok. "

"Uh what, oh sorry Ginny I was just thinking of you know, that night." She said with a far away look in her eyes.

"It's ok Hermione I was just worried you weren't answering me and you were crying are you sure you don't want to talk, because you know I'm always here for you." Ginny knew all to well what Hermione was talking about "The final battle "She had lost most of her family there and the people she had come to love.

"Thanks Gin, hey are u finished packing yet, cause if you are would you like to go on a walk around the garden I need the air."

"Yeah sure Hermione I'll be there now I was just closing my trunk."

**The next day**…

"Ginny, Hermione! Come on your going to miss the train if we don't get moving now "

"COMING MUM, God if that woman says one more time we're going to miss the train I'm going to snap."

Ginny slammed the lid of her trunk shut and sighed in annoyance as her mothers shrill voice carried up the stairs calling for them to hurry up, while Hermione was staring out the window in Ginny's room with nothing but a blank expression.

"Ginny you know she only has our best interest at heart even if she can be really over bearing sometimes."

Ginny snorted with laughter at this last part.

"Ye I suppose you're right, it will be fun going back to Hogwarts though and it's better than staying locked up in here all year."

"Ye I know what you mean I'm starting to feel what Sirius must have went through being lock up in Grimauld place for so long.

"GINERVA WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER if you two don't get down those stairs with your trunks, ready to leave in the next 5 seconds I will forcibly bring you down myself."

"I think we better go, " they said in unison, talking and laughing they made their way down to a Livid Mrs.Weasley."

Walking down the stairs with trunks in hand the remaining Weasley clan and Hermione made their way into a ministry car that Arthur had gotten a loan of. The ride to the station was rather uneventful.

Ginny and Hermione walked through Kings cross with their heads held high, and made their way to platform 9 ¾, where they were to catch the train to bring them to Hogwarts.

Upon crossing the threshold between the muggle and wizarding world Ginny and Hermione Hugged Mr and Mrs Weasley trying desperately to hold the tears that were threatening to spill from their eyes as they said there goodbye's and boarded the train.

**Time skip**

Now back at Hogwarts the Girls made there way up to the great Hall for the Start of term Feast as usual. Thy walked through the entrance hall carefully dodging Peeves who had positioned himself over the entrance to the great hall with an armful of water balloons and dung bombs. He was waiting for any unsuspecting students that were unfortunate enough to stumble across him.

Walking quickly into the Great Hall they ran into Professor McGonagall who was making her way over to Peeves who was dramatically throwing a mixture of water balloons and Dung bombs at the tiny first years. Muttering a quick apology to the Girls, the Furious professor began scolding the poltergeist.

After the little problem in the Entrance hall was solved, and everyone was seated in the hall ready for their meal, tired after a long journey the headmistress stood and beckoned the first years in for their first ever sorting.

After what must have been hours, though in reality was only minutes, the sorting was finished and Gryffindor had acquired its new students along with the rest of the houses, Professor McGonagall stood from her seat at the high table to give her little speech,

"Now I Know you are all very hungry but before I let you relax and enjoy the Magnificent feast, which has been prepared, I would like to welcome Professor Elian, Professor Elian will be filling the position of Defense against the dark arts Professor as we don't seem to have much luck holding onto teachers for this position." She said looking around at all the students leveling them with a minor glare before continuing.

"I would hope you Treat her with as much respect you would any of the other professor's. Now I'm sure I have kept u long enough, good evening ……."

With that, the Hall erupted in applause partly for the Professor McGonagall's speech but more because nearly all the male population in Hogwarts were transfixed with the new Professor. Her long golden hair that reached her waist shimmered from the moon and stars above in the ceiling; she had Bright blue eyes as deep as the ocean though Ginny could have sworn she saw the Professor's eyes flash a golden color. She had somewhat of a silver glow about her that kept people transfixed on her without even blinking once.

"Ginny I think our new Professor is part veela." After Hermione had said this she turned to Ginny who's eyes were widening as realization dawned on her.

" She looks a lot like fleur doesn't she Mione, its really creepy, but it does explain why every boy in this hall haven't stopped staring at her" Ginny and Hermione shivered at the thought of having someone like fleur around all the time who without a doubt would be more trouble than help.

The girls talked back and forth like this through out the whole feast with Ginny stopping Hermione occasionally to talk about hair, make-up, and boys. When they got around to the matter of boys Hermione started crying into her hands she missed them so much, she felt as if a part of her was missing without them there beside her.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were the closest thing she had to family, after Death Eaters in her house killed her Parents. To make matters worse when they had found Hermione upstairs they had forced her to watch them slowly torture and kill her family one by one, before the Order came and found her, and took her straight back to Grimauld Place.

Now all she had left was Ginny, not that she wasn't grateful to her its just she missed everyone so much it was almost unbearable.

**A Week later**……………..

Hermione and Ginny had settled back into school life at Hogwarts, which was relatively normal. On their way to Dinner Monday evening a week of very tiring classes they were walking through Gryffindor common room when a timid looking young girl who seemed to be in her second year walked over to Hermione and Ginny Holding a piece of parchment out to the girls in one hand.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to give this to you before dinner." The young girl explained while pushing the note into Ginny's hand.

"Thank you, now run along or you'll be late for dinner." With that said the girl turned on her heel, exiting the common room as fast as her legs would carry her.

After Hermione thanked the girl for delivering the message, she turned to Ginny who had a look of confusion wrote across her face but opened the note anyway.

Miss Granger, Miss Weasley,

I would like you both, to meet me in my office after dinner. I have an important message

That I feel cannot be entrusted with any other student or teacher. All will be explained, too you at a later time. For now, I suggest you come to me as soon as dinner has ended.

Yours Minerva McGonagall,

Ps. the password is acid pops.

As Hermione and Ginny finished reading the last line, the parchment burst into flames and fell to the floor as nothing more than ash.

Both girls jumped as the note burst into flames but quickly recovered and made their way to dinner so they could see the headmistress.

"What do you think McGonagall wants to talk to us for, we haven't done anything, right Mione."

"I'm not sure, but I know we haven't done anything out of the normal, WAIT …. Maybe it has something to do with the order."

Realization dawned on both girls' faces as they made their way into the great hall and finding seats beside Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus who were talking animatedly about Quidditch.

Later that evening the silver plates had been cleared and all the food in the great hall disappeared Ginny and Hermione took this as their cue to leave for the Headmistresses office.

"Acid pops" Hermione spoke quietly to the gargoyle as it jumped off the high pedestal on which it stood to allow them entry to the headmistress's office for their meeting.

Hermione and Ginny mad their way slowly up the spiraling staircase and where faced with the large pine door embedded with a silver Knocked in the form of a griffin. They had both been faced by this door many times during their years at Hogwarts, mainly for causing trouble or Order meetings, but now they had no idea what would be waiting for them at the other side of the door.

* * *

AN: ok this only the first chapter so read and review.


	2. Broken time

A Werewolves Journey Through Time

**A Werewolves Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**An****:** Ok here it goes this is the second chapter of a "werewolves journey through time" hope you like it and if you have any comments or suggestions just tell me...

So read and Review

* * *

**RECAP:**

Miss Granger, Miss Weasley,

I would like you both, to meet me in my office after dinner. I have an important message

That I feel cannot be entrusted with any other student or teacher. All will be explained, too you at a later time. For now, I suggest you come to me as soon as dinner has ended.

Yours Minerva Mc Gonagal,

Ps. the password is acid pops.

* * *

Hermione Knocked on the door and after hearing a soft but stern "Enter" she pushed open the Door revealing the headmistresses office, Hermione entered first with Ginny in tow behind her.

Sitting behind a large desk sat Professor McGonagall with her back straight as a board and her hair twisted into a very tight bun. After the Professor acknowledged their presence, she motioned for them to sit down on the straight-backed wooden chairs currently placed in front of her desk.

"Professor did you want to speak to us?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, Girls now please sit, I am not going to bite and you are not in any sort of trouble like I have already mentioned in my note. To get straight down to the matter of business I need you girls to deliver something to Hagrid for me and as I have said before I cannot trust anyone else with this job. "

"Professor if I may be so rude as to ask what exactly will Ginny and I be delivering to Hagrid that requires us for the job."

"Ms.Granger you will be delivering an ancient text from the early 1500's that must be kept safe at all costs. Now I know you girls have been through a lot but everything will be fine I promise."

McGonagal finished speaking and handed the parcel across the desk to Ginny while handing Hermione two letters addressed to Albus Dumbledore, when Hermione and Ginny seen the name on the letters they gave their Professor an inquisitive look before Hermione broke the silence.

"Professor what are these Letters for…… Professor Dumbledore died."

"Yes child I know but you will know what to do with them just don't open them and keep them with you at all cost these letters are just as valuable as this book here."

Without any, more question's Hermione and Ginny left the headmistresses office to go straight to Hagrid's hut. As the girls were walking past the Greenhouses they walked towards the path to Hagrids hut which was entirely too close to the forbidden forest for either girl's comfort.

As the wind blew the trees in every direction the rustling of leaves and small animals could be heard throughout the grounds, Ginny and Hermione had not spoken a word to each other since they left the Headmistresses office and were slowly beginning to regret taking this job.

A low howl could be heard in the distance of the forest, Ginny jumped and Hermione stopped in her tracks as she heard something moving stealthily closer, to them, another howl could be heard but this time it was much closer and Hermione and Ginny quickened their pace to Hagrid's.

The snapping of a twig in the near distance accompanied by a low growl made Hermione stop what she was doing, and she began looking around the sky frantically. Then she saw it shinning down on them as if mocking their stupidity was the moon as whole and Beautiful as ever, there was a rustling noise in the bushes to their left Hermione and Ginny spun around fear evident on their angelic features.

The large amber eyes, staring, and waiting for them to move it was calculating when to make an appearance that would guarantee him a meal for the night.

"Hermione, what was that ….? What's wrong?"

"Ginny don't panic, look at the sky to your left…… the Moon."

"Hermione oh Merlin it's a full moon we shouldn't be out here what are we going to do, there are werewolves out here." She whimpered grabbing a hold of Hermione's robes.

As if on cue the werewolf hidden in the bushes jumped out to the left of them. Its large amber eyes narrowing as he surveyed them, sniffing the air while emitting a long low growl from deep within its throat.

The Creature began circled them slowly as if choosing which one he would be attacking first.

"Ginny listen to me don't panic, when I give the say so I want you to run I'll distract him long enough for you to escape."

"No Hermione I'm not leaving you here alone with him, he'll kill you as soon as I leave, can't we just use our Animagus forms."

"NO it won't work, he already knows we're human, if he sees us changing now he'll still hunt us down. Ginny just listen I have a plan, when you get far enough away take your time turner and turn it twenty times to the right for twenty minutes. I want you to go straight back to the castle do you hear me."

"Hermione what about you, cant you use your time turner, then we will both be safe I refuse to leave you."

" I will be fine your time turner is connected to mine what ever time you put in mine will change as well just Go, Ill distract him for as long as I can."

"Ok, But Hermione stay safe I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

Ginny began running away from the forest as fast as her legs could carry her, she felt horrible Leaving Hermione on her own with that monster but they would both die for sure if she had stayed.

Hermione saw the werewolf looking towards the retreating Ginny and was about to go after her when Hermione picked a stone from the ground and threw it at the werewolf.

She began running herself except in the opposite direction, Hermione was trying to think of a place she could go when it hit her, the shrieking shack, she could go through the entrance of the whomping willow nothing can get through there without a wand.

The werewolf was hot on Hermione's trail and was not going to give up its attempt at catching her. Hermione made one crucial mistake while she was running she turned her head to see where the werewolf was and tripped over an exposed root, when Hermione hit the ground her leg twisted with a sickening crack and a searing pain throughout it.

Meanwhile Ginny was running as if her life depended on it. Even though Hermione was the one dealing with werewolf, Ginny felt it her duty to get back in the open as quick as possible but like Hermione, Ginny was in a state of panic and fell into a small ditch. During the fall after twisting the time turner twenty times to the left, but what she did not realize her time turner had broken on impact.

Hermione's blood curdling scream filled the air as the werewolf sunk its fangs deep into her shoulder. Hermione kicked the werewolf and pushed it away slightly so she could move away as much as possible.

The werewolf had other plans for her and in an angry rage he pounced on her, sinking his claws into her legs and torso while dragging her back towards him. The blood from Hermione Body covered the muzzle of the wolf and he leaned over Hermione and gave her what could only be described as an evil smirk.

After one more lunge from the wolf at her neck he bit down lightly leaving three teeth marks on her neck and he left, leaving her to slowly die in a puddle of her own blood when she passed out……

**Time skip**

"Hey Prongs, Moony, here look at this."

"What is it Padfoot it's not another one of your stupid pranks that wont work, is it?" Remus asked condescendingly with an amused lilt to his voice

"Moony NO prank is stupid, but this is serious, its two girls and one of them is covered in blood and she looks totally mangled." Sirius said looking down at the mess that looked to be a girl around his own age.

"Quickly Padfoot grab that one I have this one, we have to get them to the Hospital wing before she losses to much blood."

"Sure thing Prongs, I wonder what they were doing so close to the forbidden forest, last night was the full moon and it's not safe."

"You guys don't think I had anything to do with this, Do you."

"Nah Moony, you were with us the whole time, you never left our sight." Sirius said consolingly.

"But that just raises the question of how they got here, I mean I didn't smell any blood last night or this morning, so they can't be here very long." James said suspiciously.

Moony visibly relaxed when his friends proved his fears to be false.

Hermione opened her eyes, when she felt someone lift her into their arms and mumbled a few words to get the boys attention, whoever was holding her, and they were warm at least.

"Where am I?"

The handsome boy holding her looked down with a relieved smile and spoke softly to her so as not to scare her.

"You're at Hogwarts, and I'm Sirius Black I found you near the forbidden forest covered in blood."

Hermione looked up in shock and said "Oh" Before loosing consciousness again.

Hours later Hermione woke up to the smell of sterile utensils and white washed walls and floors; she realized she must be in the hospital wing. "No where else is this clean". She thought.

As her eyes became accustomed to the offending, light around her she was aware of the throbbing pain all over her body but mainly in her neck and shoulder.

A moan escaped her lips when she tried to sit herself up, which alerted Madame Pomfrey to her side.

"Oh your awake, thank goodness you have been unconscious for two days, now sit up dear and take this, it will help with the pain." She said before turning away and addressing two boys she hadn't noticed before. "Mr. Potter Mr. Black, leave Mr. Lupin alone he is asleep and please go fetch the Headmaster and alert him that the girl is awake."

Hermione took the foul looking potion with a look of distaste on her features and downed it in three large gulps, when she realized someone was missing ….Ginny.

"Ginny, where's Ginny" Hermione thought while looking around Frantically, then she seen the girl in question entering the hospital wing with ….Albus Dumbledore??

After Madame Pomfrey removed all people who were not in need of her care, she turned to Dumbledore with a slight nod of the Head before going back to her office.

"Ms..."

"Granger , Hermione Granger."

"Ah yes, well Ms Granger your friend here has explained to me your situation and you both seem to have traveled 20 years into the past. Which I must say is quite intriguing, but may I ask what it was that attacked you."

"Professor it was a werewolf that attacked me, but I'm ok aren't I." She asked voice raising a few octaves in fear.

"Yes Ms Granger you are perfectly safe here." He smiled seeing her visibly sigh in relief.

"Thank you Professor But we can't stay here, we need to get back home."

"Ms Granger you cannot leave, I'm sure you know that when a time turner is used, the owner can only use that same time turner if they wish to return home, and yours I'm afraid to say are broken, though even if they weren't, time turners were from what your friend tells me made to travel more than a few hours."

"I'm sorry Mione Its all my fault were here I turned the time turner twenty times to the left instead of the right like you told me, and then I fell and the time turner, it broke there was nothing I could do."

Ginny began to brake down into sobs on Hermione's Bed while Hermione was rubbing her back to comfort her. "Shhh Ginny it wasn't your fault." when Dumbledore cut in.

"Ms.Granger and Ms Weasley since you are now both stuck in this time I will enroll you as students to complete your education, now what years where you in."

"I was in seventh year and Ginny was in sixth year sir…wait, Ginny?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"Did you give Professor Dumbledore the package and the letters?"

"No, there still on your bedside table, why?"

"Sir as you know we are from the future." After a nod from Dumbledore she took it as permission to continue, "Well before I was attacked Professor McGonagall had asked us to deliver a book to Hagrid for the order along with two letters addressed to you."

"You Girls know of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Dumbledore had a mild look of surprise on his face when these two young girls mentioned his secret organization the Order.

"Actually sir we are in the Order, well were in the order. " She corrected herself automatically.

"Interesting, may I see these letters you speak of? And if you don't mind my asking how is it you came to become members, you're awfully young."

"Well sir like I said we come from the future and it is not a bright one in any shape, size or form, Voldemort had full rein over us for two years."

"The war is still in motion after 20 years?"

Dumbledore had a grave expression on his face and was beginning to regret asking these questions.

"No sir this was the second war, but the light side won, though we lost an awful lot of loved ones and many have suffered horribly from Voldemort's wand."

"Well thank you Miss Granger, but enough of the past we must give you girls a cover story. You may keep your first names but we must give you a second name nobody would Question."

"How about Granger sir, since I'm muggle born nobody would know it and we can't use Weasley because well Ginny's parents live in this time."

"No we can't, they would question how a Muggleborn was enrolled halfway into the first week of term and into seventh year at that. How about Dumbledore…Yes that would do nicely."

"Sir, so how will we be related to you? "

"Easy Ms Granger I will be your Grandfather and you two will be sisters, children of my Daughter, if that is ok with you to. And besides I have always wanted granddaughters."

"Ok Headmaster but we have no cloths or supplies."

"Grandfather, remember."

"Well first thing's first you were found in Gryffindor robes so there is no point in changing your house now, so you may stay there. As for clothes I shall give you money to go to Hogsmeade on the next trip with the head girl Lily Evans to get your supplies."

"Sir we have one problem." Hermione was looking very nervous and was blushing slightly as she looked at the Headmaster's eyes that held a twinkle of mischief in them.

"And what would that be Hermione?"

"My Lycanthropy grandfather, I will be a risk to others!"

"Nonsense my dear we will arrange for you to transform somewhere when the full moon comes, but come to my office after dinner today when I introduce you so we may discuss Details."

"Yes Grandfather." She said

Dumbledore turned to leave when he looked back.

"It is now 4 o clock in the evening everyone should be in class so go to the prefect's bathroom and get cleaned up before dinner. There will be clothes waiting for you there, Oh and the password is Bubble bath."

* * *

An: Hey ok so not that much of a cliffy but yeah that's the second chapter over and done with, Hope you liked it…. sigh Mrs.T.Felton XxXxXxX


	3. Questioning

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Ok just to let you guys know before I get any further into this story I have a plot yes, but I have no clue were it is taking me so if you think the road this plot is taking me down is not making any sense tell me XxXxX**

" Sir we have one problem." Hermione was looking very nervous and was blushing slightly as she looked at the Headmaster's eyes that held a twinkle of mischief in them.

" And what would that Be Hermione?"

" My Lycantropy grandfather, I will be a risk to others!"

" Nonsense my dear we will arrange for you to transform somewhere when the full moon comes, but come to my office after dinner today when I introduce you so we may discuss Details."

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the prefects bathroom at half four since Madame Pomfrey insisted on giving them one more checkup to make sure they were a bill of health.

After they were washed and presentable, they were about to head off to the great Hall to be presented to Hogwarts as Dumbledores grandchildren when Hermione pulled Ginny back into the bathroom.

" Hermione what is it?"

" Don't you think it would be a good idea if we changed our appearance a little so we at least look like each other, you know we are supposed to be sisters and we look nothing alike."

" Yes I suppose your right…how about I go first, I want Chocolate brown hair, straight, change my eyes to brown, because I love your eyes and maybe hmm…make me tanned like you."

When Ginny finished, Hermione looked slightly shocked Ginny wanted to be nearly twins with her, with the way that description went.

Hermione placed the Glamour charm over Ginny first and gave her straight chocolate brown hair to her shoulders with brown eyes and a golden tan, other than that Ginny looked the same.

Now it was Hermione's turn, she had changed her hair to a darker brown, the same as Ginny except Hermione's fell in soft curls down her back and rested just above her waist she kept her brown eyes which looked like a doe's in the moonlight and she made her skin a slight shade darker than Ginny's. Though the one thing Hermione did not change was her scars, to her they were reminders of just how brave she was and how much she is willing to sacrifice for her friends.

Since Hermione and Ginny were both a lot older now they had lost that gawky teenager look and now had curves and had filled out in all the right places. Last summer Ginny and Hermione had decided to go shopping for a new look which fit them perfectly, in short they were both HOT, they both had the foreign look about them with their dark skin and Brown eyes.

Twenty-five minutes later Ginny and Hermione had made it to the Great hall without having to be stopped every few feet, as they waited by the doors they heard Dumbledore speak on the other side of the door.

" Students and Faculty, I would like your attention please." Dumbledore held a hand up for silence, which came shortly after everyone looked up to listen to what the Professor had to say.

" I would like to introduce two new students this year, who have been sorted into the House of Godric Gryfindor. They will be here for the rest of the year and up to this point they have been schooled at home. Due to a Problem at home they will spend their remaining year here, may I Introduce my granddaughters Hermione and Ginny Dumbledore."

The Hall burst into audible whispers as nearly everyone was standing or craning their neck to get a better look at the new girls. Applause burst from the Gryfindor table as Hermione and Ginny made their way to the head table to their 'Grandfather', there were a few scattered claps from the other tables to show respect to the headmasters relatives, but the most noise came from the still standing Gryfindors.

As they walked to the head table Dumbledore looked mildly surprised by their appearance but held the amused twinkle in his eye as they faced him and gave him a hug each.

With one last nod from their Grandfather they made their way to the Gryfindor table were Lily Evans was waving them over from beside James and the Marauders.

" Hi I'm Lily Evans and head girl."

" Hey I'm Hermione Dumbldore and this is my little sister Ginny it's a pleasure to meet you."

" Nice to meet you." Ginny eyes went wide after realizing she was shaking hands with Harry's mum.

" Hey Lilyyyy are you not going to introduce us to your lovely friends, Hello Ladies."

" Sorry this git is Sirius Black and the other git with the glasses is James Potter and last and most decent out of the group is Remus Lupin." Each person nodded their head as their names were mentioned.

" Hey " Hermione and Ginny said in unison as they sat beside lily.

" Lily that's no way to introduce your darling Boyfriend and his closest friends, I'm appalled."

" JAMES I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU ARE DEFINATLEY NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

" But Lily."

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other while trying to contain their laughter as the argument went back and forth a between James and Lily.

Lily noticed this and turned on them, " And what exactly do you two think is so funny?"

" Its nothing Lily, you two just remind us of someone back home."

" Oh " was all she said as she sat down to eat her dinner apparently she had forgotten her argument with James.

Later that evening in the common room the real questioning began, as they sat down on the chairs in front of the fire the Marauders and Lily came over to them.

Sirius plopped himself down next to Ginny with his arm around her shoulder and Ginny blushed lightly but shrugged him off.

Hermione sat across from Remus who seemed to have been staring at her for the last few minutes but looked away and blushed when she noticed him

' I wonder why Remus was blushing, he's really handsome now and he seems much more happier now with his friends.' Hermione thought.

" So how come you guys came to Hogwarts." Came Sirius' all too cheery voice bringing Hermione away from her thoughts of Remus.

" Sirius they only got here they don't need this." Lilly butted in glaring at Sirius.

" How come you were in the forbidden forest two days ago?" Sirius cut in again, he wasn't going to let this drop."

" Sirius, will you drop it, WAIT… you guys were in the forbidden forest that's really dangerous." Lily sent him another glare while he only got curious looks from his friends.

" No Lily I think we all want to know what they were doing in the forest it is after all forbidden even you." James chimed in.

Hermione burst into tears as the memories of there trip near the forest that had caused them to be stuck in this time came flooding back to the front of her mind, and she ran from the room into the girls Dormitories.

Everyone looked towards Ginny who looked just upset but just glared at the Marauders and went to follow Hermione.

" Now look what you did, I told you to just drop it." Lily scolded as she went to follow the girls.

" What did we say, what did I say."

" Moony shut up, I guess they'll tell us when their ready."

" But I want to know now Prongs."

" Padfoot just leave it, you heard Lily."

Upstairs in Girls Dormitory

" Ginny Hermione, are you guys ok? I'm really sorry about them they're so nosey sometimes."

" Its ok Lily I just got a bit over emotional, I'm fine really." Hermione said with a halfhearted smile, but lily noticed that it never reached her eyes.

" Are you sure you seemed really upset, is there something you guys want to tell me, I promise I wont say anything."

" Its nothing really Lily we just had a little accident getting her and were still upset about it, Hermione more so."

" Oh, well if there's anything you want to talk about just call me ok." Lily then walked passed them and into a small door to the right which was the bathroom.

" Hermione everything is going to be ok…..shhh."

" Ginny I cant do this I cant keep lying to them, I cant once was bad enough but I can see it in their eyes. There suspicious I know it."

" Shh, Hermione we will tell them but not now maybe later. When's the next full moon?"

Hermione shivered at the mention of the moon and answered 3 weeks, then she got up from her bed and made her way towards the window were she sat staring at the crescent moon smiling down at her like a chesher cat.

Ginny left Hermione sitting by the window to go back down and sit with the marauders.

Ginny's voice brought Hermione out of her thought.

"Hermione are you ok you have been sitting in that same spot for at least three hours now, I know your upset but you gotta get some sleep as well." Ginny was pleading with hermione to go to bed.

" Sorry Gin I was just thinking of what it will be like in three weeks on the full moon, I always loved the full moon, but now its as if its mocking me."

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Grandfather it's a week to the full moon now, where am I supposed to go for my transformation."

" Have you let anybody know of your predicament?"

" No, only Ginny and I know." Hermione was beginning to get scared, what if he made her transform in the forest, she thought.

" Well we will have to put you in the shrieking shack, and before you say anything I know Remus will be there but he occupies the upper levels of the shack so I think its safe to assume you may use the lower levels."

" But how will I get back to the castle, ill be too weak and if my sources are correct which they are, my clothing will have been shredded from my body."

" Not to worry Hermione Madame Pomfrey will be coming to collect you since Remus will undoubtedly be escorted to the castle by his friends, and as for clothes Madame Pomfrey will bring some along."

" Thank you Grandfather." Hermione had turned on her heel to leave and go tell Ginny of the arrangements and try to bribe her to with Hermione for her first transformation, when she placed her hand on the door to pull it open the headmaster was speaking to her again.

" Hermione I suggest you tell the Marauders and Lily of your predicament I'm sure they will still be friends with you, seeing as they themselves have a werewolf friend, and you could surely use the company"

Hermione stared at her old Headmaster for a few minutes staring at the prominent twinkle in his eyes before leaving the office at a moderate pace.

Hermione walked back to the common room where she found Ginny Joking around with the Marauders in one of the soft armchairs by the fire. When Hermione got closer to the Laughing group Ginny stared up at Hermione wide eyed, she looked sickly and had lost a fair amount of weight in the last two weeks and her once bronze skin was beginning to get a slightly Grey tinge, But Ginny stayed quiet knowing that it was the approaching moon making Hermione feel like this.

The Marauders on the other Hand stared at her in shock and decided to openly convey their concern for the sickly girl.

Hermione sat herself down next to Remus on the couch, both with an open book in hand and both look like living death.

" Hermione what happened to you are you ok." James was looking sincerely concerned for her health.

" Yeah James I'm fine just not feeling to well, how are you." James rolled his eyes as Hermione tried to brush of his concern with another question."

" Are you sure, you look nearly as bad as Moony here."

Sirius and Remus shot James a glare and James went wide-eyed after noticing his slip up.

Before Hermione could say anything Ginny had asked hermione to go on a walk around the lake so they could have a talk, Hermione agreed so she could ask Ginny about coming along for the transformation.

As the portrait hole shut all three marauders put their heads together and James said, " you guys thinking what I'm thinking."

" What that a Raccoon and a Goose would have weird looking offspring."

" Ehh no Padfoot…I was wondering if a little spying session on the Hermione and Ginny is in order."

" Yes then we could find out what their keeping a secret and……."

Meanwhile out in the Entrance Hall #

" Hermione where were you awhile ago, I was looking for you everywhere."

" Oh, I was in Dumbledore's office sorting out arrangements for next week."

" Ok so what did you wanna talk about?"

" Ginny you brought me out here remember." Ginny rolled her eyes.

" Ye but it looked like you needed someone to talk to so here I am, at your service, my ears are all yours."

" Eww Ginny that sounds gross, but thanks anyway I did want to talk to you badly, its about next week…"

Ginny and Hermione had nearly made it out the doors of the Entrance hall when they bumped into two Slytherin boys by the looks of their robes.

Both boys looked like a nasty piece of work, one with long Platinum Blonde hair that reached just past his shoulders, he had steel Grey eyes that looked really familiar, his features were sharp and well defined with a strong jaw to accentuate his features even further, he was quite tall at around 6 " 2. All in All he was a true Malfoy.

The other boy slightly shorter at about 6 ft had a head of greasy black hair that parted away from his eyes like a curtain, he had a slightly hooked nose, 'was probably broken' Hermione thought and both wore that irreplaceable smirk on their faces.

Unknown to the girls, or the Slytherin's the Marauders were hiding behind a huge statue of Sir Cadogin the crazy trying to teach pixies to fly a broom 300 times their size.

The marauders were about to jump out to help the Girls with the Slytherins when Remus pulled them back to listen, and Remus pointed towards the Girls and the boys continued to stare.

" You should watch were your going, Malfoy." Ginny snapped."

" Ah Ladies, and why should I remove myself from your presence?" Malfoy sneered and Snape had his usual smirk.

" Because if you don't move we'll personally move you."

" Ooh threats, your darling grandfather wouldn't like to here about this, would he."

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other then back o the two smirking Slytherins and before either one of them could do anything Ginny brandished her wand and Hermione simply held her hand up to the two armed slytherins when Malfoy disarmed Ginny thinking she was the only threat and laughing maniacally.

" You have no wand and your sister has no wand so what do you think your going to do to us with your hands up."

Snape looked smug like Malfoy but was slightly more alert and with a flick of Hermione's wrist they were disarmed of all three wands and were hanging upside down by their ankles glaring at the Gryfindor girls.

Sirius, James and Remus looked impressed they had never seen wandless magic performed by a student, and she never even opened her mouth. This girl was amazing.

Over by Hermione and Ginny Both girls were looking smug as the slytherin's hung upside down glaring at them not knowing what was coming next. Ginny turned to them and cast one of the meanest Bat Bogey hexes on them that they were nearly unrecognizable.

Hermione and Ginny turned to leave on their way dropping the boys wands by their upturned heads, when Hermione turned back towards them and conjured a quill and parchment.

After she was finished she placed a charm on the note sticking it to Malfoy's head so only the marauders could remove it. The note said something along the lines of, just a little present for my favorite Marauders…sorry I never got to wrap it.

Love HD + GD

Hermione and Ginny walked off laughing at their little prank and headed towards the lake to talk.

" so Hermione what were you saying about last week?"

AN: Read Review and request and whatever just read it hahaha I love u guys really I do…


	4. Secrets Shared

**Chapter 4**

**AN: This is the forth chapter of A Werewolves Journey through time and I can tell you now it is not the end. I am also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested I.M me ok and I would like someone with an average amount of experience in beta-ing, sorry for any inconvenience. **

**Recap:**

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other then back o the two smirking Slytherins and before either one of them could do anything Ginny brandished her wand and Hermione simply held her hand up to the two armed slytherins when Malfoy disarmed Ginny thinking she was the only threat and laughing maniacally.

" You have no wand and your sister has no wand so what do you think your going to do to us with your hands up."

Snape looked smug like Malfoy but was slightly more alert and with a flick of Hermione's wrist they were disarmed of all three wands and were hanging upside down by their ankles glaring at the Gryfindor girls.

Sirius, James and Remus looked impressed they had never seen wandless magic performed by a student, and she never even opened her mouth. This girl was amazing.

Outside at the lake Ginny and Hermione sat down on the grass under a huge oak tree, it was a calm cool day, the sun was shinning and there was not a cloud in the sky.

As Ginny and Hermione were sitting there relaxing and enjoying the general silence, they were unaware of certain Marauders slowly making their way towards the girls under the Invisibility cloak.

The guy's stopped about 3 feet away from the girls by a large bush, even though they were under the invisibility cloak they felt the need to be covered less a breeze comes along and blows their cover.

" So Hermione what were you saying about last week?"

" Oh yes well you know why I was talking to Dumbledore well would you come with me for my transformation, I really don't want to go through this alone."

" Hermione I was going weather you let me or not and your not looking to well, worse than usual, plus you wont hurt me if I go as Vixy so everythings good."

" Oh thank you Ginny I really don't want to go through my first alone."

" Hermione you will never be alone, trust me I will be there with you through this as long as we live."

Hermione jumped on Ginny and gave her a hug to say thank you for everything when Hermione started laughing, Ginny looked at Hermione funny before asking her what she was laughing at.

" I just realised I spent the best part of a year before the war becoming an unregistered Animagus, and now ill barely need to use this power."

" Yes well at least since I'm one too. I can help you, see it will all work out, and you can still use your form if we decide to sneak off to Hogsmeade."

Hermione and Ginny were Laughing and joking for the better part of ten minutes when a light breeze drifted over to the girls from where the Marauders lay hidden.

Hermione caught the scent and realised it smelled oddly familiar and then it clicked … it was the Marauders she could not misplace the faint spicy smell coming from Sirius mixed with his natural musk. Nor the soft sweet smell coming from James but Remus smelled Different he had a type of Dominance mixed with his scent, yes definitely mixed with Hormones, he just reeked of testosterone.

She found this scent oddly endearing, she also realised they were under the cloak, she could sense their presence though not being able to see them she guessed they had the cloak. Hemione became entranced, but when Ginny had noticed that Hermione spaced out she asked her what was wrong.

" Hermione what's wrong, are you ok."

" Yes Ginny I smell something though."

The Marauders looked at each other curiously then back to the girls.

Hermione beckoned Ginny closer as she whispered something in Ginny's ear.

Ginny got a wide smile across her face and a devilish glint in her eyes as Hermione explained the plan further in her ear.

Without any notice, Ginny jumped up from her place and said goodbye, Hermione took a book out of her bag to pretend to read.

Ginny winked at Hermione and slowly pretended to walk back to the castle, the guys still had their eyes on Hermione, watching her intently, some more than others.

After a few minutes passed Ginny slowly walked up behind the unsuspecting Marauders and waited for Hermione's signal to tell her she was right behind them which was Hermione dropping her book.

When Ginny got the signal she stealthily moved up behind them like a lioness stalking its prey and whispered to the supposed empty space.

" You guys its very rude to eaves drop, let alone stare."

At the sound of Ginny's voice behind them, all three boys jumped backwards causing them to fall into a huge pile of tangled limbs and causing the girls to fall to the ground clutching their stomachs trying to breath through the laughter.

" Oh…my god…your faces…Ha so Funny…" Was all Ginny could muster through her laughter while Hermione was simply rolling on the grass laughing.

As the boys untangled their limbs from each other, they tried to gather their composure, but failed miserably as they began laughing themselves.

As the Marauders, Hermione and Ginny had calmed down they, all went to sit under the oak tree to talk for a while.

" How did you know we were under the cloak?" James asked and Hermione was the one to answer.

" Well back in our old school our two best friends had an Invisibility cloak and well if you see someone disappear under one enough you kind of get a sense to when there's one around and plus being Granddaughters of the headmaster has its advantages."

" How so."

Ginny and Hermione shrugged and just answered truthfully," He can see right through them literally, we could never sneak anywhere."

All Three boys looked on at the girls in awh haven not fully gotten over the fact they were related to Dumbledore.

When the three boys turned to look at the girls and smiled devilishly.

" Oh and thanks for the little present in the Entrance Hall, That was some cool magic though we thought they could hang around for awhile." James said thoughtfully.

" Ad where did you learn silent wandless magic Hermione?"

"As I said being the old Dumbly's Granddaughter has its advantages, "Hermione winked at Remus who just blushed.

As the Girls and the Marauders settled down to talking again, they had not realised how close they were sitting to each other. Ginny was practically sitting on Sirius' lap not that he minded in the least, And Hermione was sitting in the exact same position beside Remus much to both of their embarrassment, and James sat idly between the four.

Two hours later, they all decided it was time they went back in for dinner or else they would all be in trouble.

The Marauders had all come to the silent conclusion they would leave their questioning until the common room later that evening so they could get all the questions running through their minds answered, like:

' Where are these girls from ' James

' Does Ginny have a boyfriend ' Sirius

' I wonder what their Hiding ' Remus

' What were they talking about Animagus forms for ' James

' Does Ginny even like me, do I have a chance ' Sirius

' What did Hermione mean by transformation ' Remus

Dinner was rather uneventful the marauder's played their normal jokes on Severus and passed the rest of the time talking of quidditch witch Ginny enthusiastically joined in with. During that time Hermione and Remus held a quiet conversation with Lily on their latest Potions essay on the uses of Acromantula (Acromantula are the giant spiders that Hagrid is friends with, remember second movie) poison in a potion.

The common room was warm and welcoming, the fire was the only source of light filling the room and the quiet was beginning to get unnerving, as the crackling fire made the only sound.

Nearly everyone had retired to their rooms except the Marauders, Lily, Ginny and Hermione.

The Marauders were waiting for a time when they were alone so they could ask the girls the questions that have been running through there minds since the meeting under the tree near the lake.

Sirius being the most impatient of the group took it upon himself to break the silence that had engulfed the group for the last half hour.

" Ok so we want answers." Sirius' voice was direct and stern.

" What do you mean you want answers?"

" Don't act stupid, you knew we were under the cloak so you know we heard you talking." James voice was as stern as Sirius', they wanted answers Now.

" Wait you were eaves dropping on their conversation." Lily was becoming angrier the longer James spoke.

" Yes, but we wanted to know what they were hiding but they caught us."

" It doesn't matter, that is a major invasion of privacy. I can't believe you would do something like that James I…." Lily's reply was cut off by Ginny.

" Its ok Lily we'll explain everything we can but we cant guarantee we can answer all of your questions."

The Marauders and Lily looked a sceptical but were subdued by the response and began their interrogation.

" Where were you really from, before Hogwarts." James

" We were Home schooled like Grandfather said." James accepted the answer to the relief of the girls.

" What were you talking about Animagus for?" Sirius

" Well if we tell you, you can't tell anyone." Ginny was the one to speak then Hermione cut in.

" Were Animai." Everyone in the room looked shocked but Lily more so.

" Well that explains a lot." James, Sirius and Remus said in Unison.

" Really, could you show us, wait what animals are you." Lily's voice was filled with Curiosity.

" Well ok " The girls both looked around them before answering.

" I'm a Fox my Nickname is Vixy." Ginny spoke very proudly and then looked to Hermione.

" I'm a Silver Wolf and my nickname is Starfire."

' Kind of ironic now that I'm a werewolf ' though Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny both stood from their places on the couch an looked around one more time to make sure the coast was clear before they transformed. The Marauders and Lily were surprised though their forms shocked them.

Ginny was a beautiful red fox, with a large sleek tail and fur, her long slender legs that supported her nimble body were something to be desired. They were petit yet strong and overall she was indeed Beautiful, she was also slightly larger than a normal fox.

The fox was playful though sly which really reflected Ginny's personality perfectly, her red fur was a perfect imitation of her fiery locks that she sported in Human form.

Hermione on the other hand was a large silver fox with white paws her large body was intimidating to be around with her large teeth and claws.

Her Fur was soft and sleek like Ginny's though Hermione's took on a silvery sheen that was enhanced by the firelight.

The wolf was majestic with fluid motions it matched Hermione's personality perfectly both protective of its family or pack, majestic and an honoured figure in the wild society.

The Marauders were dumb struck and sat staring as the girls transformed back into their human forms and Lily had a large smile on her face and a mischief's glint in her eyes that the girls would have expected from the Marauders.

Remus sat staring at Hermione throughout the whole time in both Human and Wolf form she was beautiful 'That must have been what she meant by transformation, and that would also explain why I could sense another wolf.' Remus Thought.

" Well since you have shared your secret with us and answered some of our Questions I think it's safe if we shared a secret with you."

" What secrets could you guys have to share with us." Hermione asked curiously though she knew they were probably referring to their forms.

Lily and Ginny looked and each other Curiously while James and Sirius looked at each other with their trademark glint and stood from their seats, and walked to the place where Ginny and Hermione had stood.

" Stand back miladies." Sirius said to Ginny and Lily.

" What is this about." lily questioned.

" Just watch lily and you will be amazed." James replied with his arrogant tone.

The Girls and Remus sat back on the couch watching the other guy's, and as they began transforming, there were some audible gasps, mainly from Lily who never knew a thing.

There in front of the group was a magnificent stag with long magestic slender legs a huge muscular body with dark brown fur and a large rack of sharp antlers the stag was a very proud creature with his head held high, demanding respect.

Even though the stag looked quite intimidating, you could sense the kindness in him and his eyes showed nothing but love for his friends and family in them.

Beside the stag, there was a large black shaggy dog; it was about the size of a small wolf, which is quite big.

The dog had the appearance of a Grim, a spectrum which supposedly was a sign of death, but this dog was anything but, with its shaggy hair flailing around its toned body as it jumped around the stags feet playfully.

Sirius was still quite handsome in his dog form, which was saying a lot since he had his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth drooling.

After the initial shock of nearly everyone being Animagus in their little group the Marauders continued with their interrogation, at least now they were on even footing.

" Ok so we are all Animagi that kinda makes sense, at least it explains your weird nicknames." Hermione said.

" Yeah well not to many people know about that not even Lily did." Said James cautiously glancing at lily.

" Yes well I know now don't I."

" Right so back down to business, where and when did you learn to become Animagi."

" Two years ago and Grandfather thought us." That wasn't a total lie on Ginny's part, they had learned two years ago but Sirius had thought them along with Harry and Ron.

" And what were you saying about a war?"

" That is something we cannot tell you at least not now, maybe later but not now." Hermione said tears now welling in her eyes and threatening to fall.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione to comfort her while the Marauders looked Suspiciously at the girls but said nothing. Sirius once again broke the silence proving to everyone he was extremely impatient.

" Has this war got anything to do with that voldie fellow who has been murdering the muggles?"

" Yes and no, but that's all I will answer, this is a very touchy subject for us."

" Ok guy's that is enough questioning for now, Hermione, Ginny why don't you go to bed and ill sort these out then follow you up, ok."

" Thanks Lily we should be getting up anyway, Night." With that, Ginny and Hermione walked to the stairs of the girl's dormitories.

" Night" The room said in unison.

After the Girls were at a safe distance from the common room Lily began to speak again to the Marauders.

" I know you want answers, so do I but you have to understand this is really hard for them. You should hear them at night, barely sleeping, they are always having nightmares, both of them."

" Sorry lily we didn't know." James said softly.

" And have you guys noticed that Hermione looks really sickly and I mean worse than before."

" Yes she hasn't been eating much lately and she looks a lot like Remus does at the full moon." Said Lily, but clamped a hand over her mouth after realising what she just said.

" Lily what do you mean." Sirius asked cautiously.

" Well I kinda figured out Remus was a werewolf in my second year." Lily viably flinched when she saw the boys shocked reactions.

Though Remus' reaction your shocked her the most, he had a faint smile across his face and a look of knowing in his eyes.

" I thought you figured it out." He said still smiling.

" Well it wasn't that hard, your always gone during the full moon then in the hospital straight after your senses are a lot stronger than these two and there was the give away that you never used silver in the great hall since its dangerous to werewolves."

" But that means you figured out before us." Shouted Sirius, " we only figured out in our third year and we're his best friends."

" Yes well I'm going to bed, and please lay off Hermione and Ginny for a while they really don't need this they're only here less than a month and they are Dumbledore's grandchildren.

The boys stared after Lily as she made her way to the girls Dormitories, they couldn't believe she had known for the better part of five years and had never told a soul.

Of course, Sirius was still shocked somebody had figured out his friend's secret before he.

The rest of the night was spent in relevant silence as the Marauders thought about everything that had happened today, they had uncovered one of the girl's secrets and told one of their own.

**AN:**** ok I didn't end this chapter on a cliffy, but so what they do not always have to end in suspense.**

**I really wanna say thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far you guys ROCK.**

**And this is a little spoiler type thing there will be some eventual Remus and Hermione and Sirius and Ginny as soon as we have a little accident including 2 Werewolves and 3 Animagi and a very haunted shack. I think iv already said to much…….**

**OH and mega brownie points to anybody who thinks Sirius Black is H.O.T **

**Love Mrs.T.Felton .xXx. .xXx.**


	5. Room of requirement & Shrieking Shack

**Chapter 5**

**AN: **** This is the fifth chapter, as you should know. I am sorry if I take a while to update but I have exams T.T... T-T… and other stories to update and a new story in progress so I am a very busy girl. And I really wanted to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and to all the people who placed me on their favorite stories list and Favorite Author list. Thank you again you guys are the BEST .xXx. .xXx.**

**Recap**

After the Girls were at a safe distance from the common room Lily began to speak again to the Marauders.

" I know you want answers, so do I but you have to understand this is really hard for them. You should hear them at night, barely sleeping, they are always having nightmares, both of them."

" Sorry lily we didn't know." James said softly.

" And have you guys noticed that Hermione looks really sickly and I mean worse than before."

" Yes she hasn't been eating much lately and she looks a lot like Remus does at the full moon." Said Lily, but clamped a hand over her mouth after realizing what she just said.

" Lily what do you mean." Sirius asked cautiously.

" Well I kinda figured out Remus was a werewolf in my second year." Lily viably flinched when she saw the boy's shocked reactions.

**.xXx. Day Before the full moon .xXx.**

Hermione woke up at six in the morning with a sudden burst of pain coursing through her body, her bones were aching and her skin felt as if it was being stretched and as quickly as it came it stopped. Slightly shaken Hermione sat up in bed with her head in her hands.

A noise on the other side of the room alerted Hermione to someone's presence, it was Lily.

Lily got out of bed and made her way over to Hermione's, sitting at the edge staring at Hermione concern evident in her emerald eyes.

" Hermione, are you ok." Lily asked groggily.

" Yeah Lily, just had a nightmare. Its nothing to worry about, really." Hermione said.

" Wait here I want to talk with you, ill have a shower then we'll have breakfast and go talk out by the lake."

Hermione looked confused but agreed, Lily walked past Hermione and into the bathroom while Hermione Gathered her clothes and got dressed.

An hour later lily and Hermione were both ready and dressed, when they got to the dinning hall there was nobody up, only Lily and Hermione.

Since it was a Saturday, nobody was up everyone was sound asleep in their warm beds, having pleasant dreams, without a care in the world or a care in what evil could be gaining power outside the castle walls.

They finished their Breakfast and made their way outside in silence, Hermione had barely spoken since she had awoken earlier that morning Lily noticed, but said nothing until they were sitting under a tall oak tree near the forbidden forest.

As they sat down Hermione started looking around her all noise gone, the only sound was her hearth pounding, as the memories of the night her and Ginny got here swam to the front of her memory.

Hermione had replayed that memory over and over in her mind since she had gotten here, it haunted her throughout the day and in her dreams, she could see their dead bodies float through her mind, gruesome events during the battle haunted Hermione every minute of they day.

Lily turned to Hermione and shook her slightly to gain her attention, when Hermione didn't answer Lily shook her harder and started to call her name as she was getting worried that there was no response from her friend.

Finally, she got Hermione's attention and took a deep breath before talking.

" Hermione I am so sorry, I cant believe I was so slow, all the signs were there." Lily was staring at Hermione apologetically

" Lily what are you talking about?" Hermione looked back at the girl confused.

" All the signs were there, your getting so sick like Remus and well I know about him but I cant believe I never realized. You should know I will be here for you ok."

" Lily take a deep breath and tell me what you're talking about, because I honestly have no clue."

" You're a werewolf aren't you."

Hermione sat there shocked she knew Lily would figure out, but didn't think she would make such a big deal out of it. After a minute or so Hermione just nodded her, head dumbly at Lily and then Lily jumped onto her feat and tackled Hermione with a huge hug.

Hermione looked taken aback but hugged the other girl with as much enthusiasm, grateful for the other girls support.

' At least I have one friend her who knows.' She thought as she hugged lily.

" Thank you, so much Lily you don't know how much this means to me."

" Its ok really, its not your fault you change into a furry beast with a taste for very raw meat once a month." Lily laughed.

" Yeah the only people here who know are you and of course Ginny, Oh and grandfather knows."

" Doesn't your family know, like your parents."

" My parents were killed by Death Eaters, that's why I was sent to stay with grandfather."

' Oh that must been the Family Problem Dumbledore was talking about.' Lily thought.

" I know werewolf senses are stronger than mine but can you sense other werewolves."

" Yes we can, why ?" Hermione knew she was referring to Remus but decided to play it dumb while she could.

" Well then why haven't you told Remus, you obviously like him and I think he likes you too."

Hermione blushed a deep red and turned her head away from lily before replying.

" I cant, its just to complicated."

" You cant what."

" I cant like him, it will change everything."

" Change what Hermione, you can tell me."

" No I cant, Lily I want to tell you and the guys so much. I just cant." Hermione said through her tears.

Hermione had her head in her hands; her shoulders were shaking as each strangled cry escapes her mouth. Lily picked Hermione up and placed one of her arms around Lily's shoulder to support some of her weight.

When they slowly made their way back to the castle talking about ways to maybe tell the guys when the time came.

In the Entrance Hall Lily and Hermione ran into a hysterical Ginny with a group of worried Marauders trailing behind her.

When Ginny seen the girls her eyes first landed on hoe they were positioned with Lily supporting Hermione. Then she realized that Hermione had been crying.

While ignoring Hermione's state, Ginny began glaring at the two girls.

" Where have you been, I have been worried sick. I woke up this morning beds empty no note.

What were you two thinking I have been going out of my mind with worry," Ginny was now attracting a lot of attention from the surrounding students who had heard her ranting.

" Ginny can we talk back in the common room please!, there is a lot of people gathering."

" No we are going to talk about this now I don't care if anyone is listening they can go to h…"

Ginny was cut of by Sirius grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, when they were close enough he whispered something in her which made her blush and quiet down.

Everybody was now staring at the group as if expecting Ginny to continue or something else to happen, but when nothing did, everyone began to disperse.

The rest of the day passed Quickly, a little to quickly for Hermione's liking tomorrow was to be her first transformation from Human to beast.

The day was spent in the common room, with Ginny sitting in Sirius' lap flirting with him and the occasional snogging session. (AN: can somebody please tell me why the British call kissing snogging cause I really don't know.)

Hermione and Lily sat in a far corner with their heads together talking about Hermione's 'Furry Little Problem' and how to tell Remus.

AN: just incase you guys are wondering this is the first full moon in September at start of the year…Incase the time line is getting confusing.

And remember Starfire is Hermione and Vixy is Ginny…..

**.xXx. Night of the Full Moon .xXx.**

Sunday night had come sooner than Hermione and Remus thought, Madame Pomfrey escorted Remus down to the shrieking shack alone.

James and Sirius had promised Remus they would be down to him the moment the moon had risen in the sky, which was exactly midnight.

Remus lay in a small chair in the Shrieking shack; the cold draft leaking in from the outside world hit his body like a bucket of ice water.

The Pain of the transformation was undoubtedly unbearable but with the help of Remus' friends, he always made it through the night.

Remus was thinking of Hermione, he was thinking of how her Animagus form was a wolf and how they would fit perfectly together if he were not a werewolf.

Back in the Hospital wing, Hermione and Ginny were awaiting Madame Pomfrey's return from the shrieking shack.

Ginny had asked Hermione to go over what was to happen tonight before the school matron came to escort Hermione to the shack for her first transformation.

" Ginny I will be downstairs in the shack, make sure you are in form before you come into the passage for the shack ok." Hermione stressed the last part.

" Hermione I know, and are you sure Remus will not know we are there and try to attack us." Ginny questioned

" Ok I want you in the shack just before midnight that gives you a half hour before I transform, I want you there for the transformation."

" Hermione I already told you I would…..be here waiting for you when you come back in the morning."

Ginny began stumbling over her words, and began stuttering a cover up for herself as she watched Madame Pomfrey approaching them, eyeing them curiously.

Hermione looked curiously at Ginny and slightly confused but her gaze softened to one of understanding as the matron reached Hermione asking her if she was ready to leave.

Outside the castle Hermione looked up into the night sky, the stars were shinning above her and the treacherous moon was slowly making its appearance into the night sky.

With a tingling sensation coursing through her skin, Hermione made a run for the shack realizing her transformation insisted on starting earlier rather than later.

As her skin tightened over her, bone's she became more uncomfortable in her own skin and after a sad smile from Madame Pomfrey Hermione made her way into the shack.

Minutes later Hermione was on the dusty ground of the dilapidated shack, Her skin was burning and she was desperately pulling at her flesh as if trying to pry it from her very being to release the beast raging within her.

After a tremendous amount of pain as Hermione's body began braking and bending to fit her new form, hair had sprouted all over, her body and her tail dangled lamely behind her.

Most first time werewolves would usually have trouble becoming accustomed to four legs, but not Hermione. No, she had gained a lot of practice on four legs using her Animagus form.

A last resounding Howl escaped Hermione's body, it was a howl full of pain, understanding and hearth ache.

Another loud howl was heard from the upper levels of the building, Hermione knew it was Remus.

She couldn't let him see her not like this; she dragged her beaten body painfully behind some of the moth eaten furniture while letting a soft whimper escape her body.

Moments later Ginny entered the shack looking for Hermione; she slowly crept through the forgotten rooms in search of her 'sister'.

After finding her curled up asleep behind a large couch, Ginny nudged the large wolf with her muzzle, wiling her to wake.

Before Ginny could awake Hermione, there was noises coming from the shack entrance, Ginny crouched down beside the wolf and watched carefully as two figures emerged from the tunnel.

A large Brown stag and shaggy black dog entered the Shack, as they were about to head upstairs to their friend the dog stopped in his tracks and began sniffing the air.

The stag nudged the dog slightly and motioned for it to follow him upstairs much to Ginny's relief.

Upstairs lay a Large Grey wolf; it had tints of brown running through its coat and was considerably larger than Hermione..

The wolf awoke with a start as the stag and Dog made their entrance, the wolf slowly got to his feat and made his way to his friends whining as they headed for the door.

The wolf caught the scent of two other presence' in the shack and one was without a doubt another werewolf. Feamle.

Moony darted past his friends and began sniffing the air around him, without notice he let out a loud howl, a calling to others of his kind.

He was answered with a soft howl coming from downstairs, the stag and dog looked questionably at the werewolf before following it down stairs.

Hermione had been awoken by Ginny in her form, they were slowly and quietly making their may outside when Starfire heard his call and had the overwhelming urge to reply.

The realization of what she had just done hit her full force, she had called Moony to her when she was trying to avoid him as much as possible.

When Starfire and Vixy had finally made it out of the confines of the shrieking shack they ran for the cover of the dark forest.

The hunt was on, Moony could smell the presence of another Werewolf and he was determined to find her by the end of the night, he needed to mark her as his own before any other.

Without waiting for his friends he exited the shack and followed her scent to the forbidden forest, his friends trying desperately to get him to come back inside in case any student had decided to take a midnight stroll.

Starfire was now lying in a small clearing with Vixy beside a lake, the same lake Sirius was found at in her third year.

She was trying to catch her breath before moving on, so Moony would not find her. She heard a low growl from behind her accompanied by the distant sound of paws and Hooves approaching.

Turning around, she was faced with a pair of glowing amber eyes, much like her own, she was staring into the wolf's eyes and realized it was Moony, he had found her.

The wolf was slowly creeping towards Starfire and Vixy began circling the pair, seeing Vixy as a threat he lunged at the fox now cowering behind Starfire.

Moony looked confused as Starfire jumped in front of the fox baring her teeth at him, why was she trying to protect the little beast.

Starfire moved towards Moony her fangs bared and ears low on her head in a defensive position, she would attack him if he dared touch her friend.

Moony did the same and the werewolves began circling each other, both with different aims in this fight, Moony was fighting for Dominance and the right to be her mate and Starfire was fighting to protect her sister.

Padfoot and Prongs entered the clearing to see Moony and another werewolf circling each other waiting for the other to attack. Moony made to lunge at the fox again but Starfire blocked him, she was not letting him lay a paw on her sister even if it was Remus.

Seeing what was going on Padfoot and Prongs tried to coax Moony away from the other werewolf and the fox, but it wasn't working he would not budge.

Moony and Starfire were staring at each other when Moony finally realized he was not getting near the fox he turned his sight towards the other werewolf.

Emitting a low growl, he moved stealthily moved towards Starfire backing her into one of the near by trees.

Prongs moved forward with Padfoot and walked over to the fox and motioned for it to follow them out of the clearing into safety, Vixy gave a low growl and ran past the stag and dog towards the two wolves.

Moony now had Starfire pressed against the ground as he lay on top of her pinning her to the ground, he let out a teasing growl as if daring her to try to move.

Starfire took this as a challenge and moved around trying to free herself, this only earned her a bite from Moony on the shoulder and with a loud yelp, and she began fighting more vigorously against the stronger male.

Starfire started feigning hurt and began whimpering pitifully, Moony momentarily looked confused. He didn't think he had hurt her too much. Moony tried to regained his composure, but that was all Starfire needed was a second.

Starfire bit Moony's leg and kicked him backwards with her hind legs, disorientating him long enough for her and Vixy to dash further into the woods and away from the odd trio.

The night had gone quickly and Starfire had to get back to the shack quickly before she transformed, she had long forgotten the pain in her shoulder caused by Moony.

Her shoulder had stemmed blood flow and was already beginning to heal from her werewolf blood, though she knew she would scar werewolf bites never healed fully, a lifetime reminder of the curse she was forced to carry.

Back in the shack, Hermione and Remus had both begun their transformations back to their human forms.

If it was possible, the transformation back was even more painful as her bones were forced to become smaller and the thick fur that covered her body began to recede to the dept's of her pours.

After she had transformed she blacked out. Hours later she was awoken by Ginny who had a set of robes in her hands for Hermione, She quickly got dressed and in her haste to leave never noticed the figure standing in the exit.

Remus slowly awoke form his transformation his body sore and weak from the nights activity's, he distinctly remembered the shewolf in the forest last night and could not wait until the next full moon to find her.

Hearing strange noises coming from below he quietly made his way downstairs leaving James and Sirius to sleep.

Standing at the entrance to the lower levels of the house, shock overwhelmed his body and he lost all control of his voice, he stared at the girl of his imagination dressing quickly with her sister holding out a cloak for her, he let his eyes roam down her body before his voice came back to him.

" Hermione, Ginny." Hearing Remus' husky voice both girls whirled round to face him.

Hermione and Ginny stood staring at Remus eyes wide and jaws hanging open in disbelief.

Movement was heard from upstairs and was soon accompanied by another voice.

" Remus were are you, you're not leaving without us." Came James' whining voice.

" Yeah moony and I thought you loved us." Sirius feigned hurt.

" There you are mate. What are you looking at?"

Remus never answered them just stood there staring at the two motionless girls in front of him, James stuck his head around the corner along with Sirius.

Seeing the girls, all the boys could do was stare at the Girls gaping in a similar way they were gaping at Remus.

Sirius and Ginny finally built up the courage and decided to break the silence.

" What are you guys doing here?" They said in unison.

" Hermione, Ginny what are you doing here?" questioned James.

" We could ask the same question." snapped Ginny.

" Yes well we asked first." James snapped back.

" Well actually we asked at the same time." Sirius said timidly trying to avoid a fight.

" Well." Said Remus.

Hermione sat down quietly on one of the moth eaten chairs, every eye in the room trained on her body.

She let silent tears flow from her eyes and she just barely recognized Ginny approaching her.

The Marauders stared at her questionably, though Remus' eyes now held a look of understanding as he stared into her chocolate brown orbs.

" You're a werewolf aren't you?" said Remus it was more of a statement than a question.

Remus' faced paled as he realized she was the werewolf from last night. He had bitten her. He had purposely hurt her.

Remus could think of nothing to do other than lash out at her.

Hermione merely nodded her answer and Ginny wrapped her up in her arms and told her everything would be ok.

" Why did you lie to us, I thought you could trust us to tell us anything." Remus said.

" Remus I couldn't tell you, you of all people should understand why." Shouted Hermione.

" Atleast I have trusted my Friends, apparently we do not mean enough to you to be treated as friends." Remus shouted back.

With the shouting match over Remus stormed out of the shack, James following close behind while Sirius stayed behind with the girls.

" You know you really could have told us." said Sirius.

" Meet us in the room of requirement today after lunch and we'll explain everything." said Ginny.

" Why not later, after dinner maybe. We can talk in the common room then, everyone will be in bed."

" We cant." Spat Hermione.

" And why not, you have explaining to do." Sirius retorted becoming angry

" The full Moon." said Hermione quietly.

Sirius looking towards Hermione and Comprehension dawned on his face; nodding slowly, he helped Ginny support Hermione Back to the castle and into the hospital wing.

**AN:**** So what do you think, I feel bad having Hermione and Remus fight, but everyone knows the best thing about fighting. The making up afterwards. HEHE so yeah I hope you liked it and don't forget to R & R……..**

**LOVE,**

**Mrs.T.Felton**


	6. Blackmail

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Chapter 6 wow. I only planned this story to be a one shot but if you guys really like it I shall continue, with support from my readers of course.**

**I know I am very very far from professional but I really like my work so far and pride myself by it so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it…..**

**Recap;**

Remus' faced paled as he realized she was the werewolf from last night. He had bitten her. He had purposely hurt her.

Remus could think of nothing to do other than lash out at her.

Hermione merely nodded her answer and Ginny wrapped her up in her arms and told her everything would be ok.

" Why did you lie to us, I thought you could trust us to tell us anything." Remus said.

" Remus I couldn't tell you, you of all people should understand why." Shouted Hermione.

" Atleast I have trusted my Friends, apparently we do not mean enough to you to be treated as friends." Remus shouted back.

With the shouting match over Remus stormed out of the shack, James following close behind while Sirius stayed behind with the girls.

" You know you really could have told us." said Sirius.

" Meet us in the room of requirement today after lunch and we'll explain everything." said Ginny.

" Why not later, after dinner maybe. We can talk in the common room then, everyone will be in bed."

" We cant." Spat Hermione.

" And why not, you have explaining to do." Sirius retorted becoming angry

" The full Moon." said Hermione quietly.

Sirius looking towards Hermione and Comprehension dawned on his face; nodding slowly, he helped Ginny support Hermione Back to the castle and into the hospital wing.

Hermione spent most of the day in the hospital wing having her wounds treated, not that Hermione saw the point, she would have more by tonight.

After she was released from the wing Hermione and Ginny Quickly made their way to the room of requirement to the Marauders.

When they got there, everybody was waiting including Remus, who was released just before Breakfast with no injuries.

Hermione looked around the room and found a place to sit on a small couch near a fire, Ginny sat beside her and both girls looked at the Marauders and gulped. Were they really about o tell one of the biggest secrets of their lives to people they barely know in this time.

Hermione was the first to speak when she seen Sirius open his mouth.

" I know you all want the truth about Ginny and I and we will tell you, but none of what we say can be repeated outside this room." Hermione urged.

" Yes, nothing can be said. We are trusting you to keep it a secret." Ginny pleaded.

" Well get on with it not all of us have all night." Remus shot at the girls.

" What Remus, and you think I do." Hermione shot back with a glare.

Remus looked sheepishly at Hermione and mumbled a sorry, he knew he was out of line last night but his temper had gotten the better of him, and he was too proud to admit he was wrong.

Hermione just glared at him and continued speaking, Ginny and Hermione had decided to leave some things out of their explanation for their own safety, like being Dumbledores Granddaughter's.

" Ok, My our names really are Hermione and Ginny Dumbledore. I know you figured out our first secret, about me being a werewolf, well that's not the full story." Said Hermione, and then Ginny took over.

The Marauders were listening quietly to everything the girls said, they would answer questions later, if they were not answered now.

" We are not really Dumbledore granddaughters, we are his great granddaughters, we are from the Future." Ginny said and Hermione took over.

" We really were home schooled for our last year, but from first to sixth year I came here to Hogwarts, and so did Ginny. Where we live, or should I say when a war had just ended against the light and dark side. The light side won but not without many losses, most of our family died, they only living survivors were us." Said Hermione.

" A week after we returned to Hogwarts we were called to the Headmistresses office, Professor Mc Gonegal, and she asked us to deliver something to Hagrid that nobody from the Order but us could deliver." Said Ginny.

" Wait the Order of the Phoenix." Asked James shocked.

" Yes why, we were Members." Hermione stated.

" My parents are in the Order and its very secretive and no under age witches or wizards." Aid James mater of factly.

" But James you're forgetting, we were in the middle of a war and anybody willing was accepted. Now hush." Said Hermione.

" Right where was I, oh yes when she handed us the package and letters she looked sad, and regretful, like she knew what was to happen.

When we got outside, I realized it was the full Moon and we were beside the Forbidden forest, I heard a howl and Ginny and I began to panic when a werewolf jumped out in front of us.

I told Ginny to Run while I distracted it, she had one of the duo time turners and was going to go back in time to stop ourselves while I made the werewolf chase me." Hermione said, tears falling from her eyes.

" When I was running I tripped on an un earthed root and twisted my ankle, and in the panic turned the time turner to many times so we went back twenty years instead of twenty minutes.

When I looked at the time turner, it was smashed and there was nothing I could do, I heard Hermione scream in the distance and knew the werewolf had caught her. I was so scared I didn't know what to do." Said Ginny.

" After everything we went through, we fought Voldemort at the age of 16 and 17, we have seen more death than anybody our age should ever have to endure.

The few years this war lasted our friends and family were slowly killed in front of our very eyes my best friends died a the hand of Voldemort himself, because of a prophesy that said he had to do so." Hermione cried.

" But why couldn't you tell us, why couldn't you trust us, I thought we were your friends." Remus said, earning him a glare from the other boys.

" How would you feel everybody you know and loved were dead, then your bitten by a werewolf and realize you will be rejected from society for being a monster once a month, for being something you never had any control over. How would you feel moments after being bitten, you and your sister were thrown back in time twenty years to see your best friends parents and everybody you had grown to love walking around merrily without a care in the world, when you have seen them dead. Having some of them die in your arms.

And worst of all not being able to tell them in fear that something in the past will change, and we will never be born, or worse the future could be worse off than now.

We cannot even take the risk to ensure a better future." Hermione shouted, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

" Do you know any of us in the future." Sirius asked quietly.

" Yes we know all of you, and that is what makes it harder, in our time you are all dead." Ginny said quietly.

The bell outside the room of requirement and everybody stood to leave, Remus asked Hermione to stay, he wanted to say something to her.

Hermione stayed where she sat and Ginny went off to class with the other's she did not look up at

Remus she merely stared at the floor.

" Hermione." Remus said quietly, but she didn't budge.

" Hermione will you look at me please." He begged.

Hermione looked up and amber eyes met amber and the two stared at each other for a moment before Remus wrapped Hermione up into his arms.

" I'm so…so..sorry R..Remus I never wanted to lie to you, but….but I h..had to." Hermione stuttered through her sobs.

" Its ok Hermione, I'm the one who should be sorry I was out of line last night, I should never have accused you like that when I never told you I was a werewolf, its just my temper got the better of me and my stupid Gryffindor pride stopped me from apologizing. I'm really and truly sorry." Said Remus.

" Its ok Remus I should never have lied to you no matter what, I knew you wouldn't judge Ginny and I when we first met because we know you from the future."

" I will forgive you Hermione but only if you forgive me." Remus pleaded.

" Ok we are both forgiven." Hermione laughed.

" I think we should go to class now." Said Remus.

" I cant go I'm still to sore from my shoulder, I'm staying here till dinner." Hermione said and Remus just looked sheepish.

" Yeah sorry bout that, I didn't mean it. You know how it is when the moon comes up you just lose control."

" Will you stay with me." Hermione gave him the puppy dog eyes.

" But I have to go to class." He said staring into her eyes, after a moment or two he gave in and settled beside her on the couch.

Hermione snuggled her head into Remus' shoulder and slowly fell into a deep sleep, Remus followed closely behind her with his arm around her waist pulling her closer..

Later that evening before Dinner the other marauders and Ginny had come looking for Hermione and Remus.

When they entered the room of requirement they found the two in question snuggled up in each other's arms on the couch in a blissful slumber.

Sirius asked the room for a camera and so did Ginny, when they looked at each other they blushed and laughed.

" I guess great minds do think alike." Laughed Ginny.

" I guess so." Said Sirius.

Both Sirius and Ginny took pictures of the sleeping couple to use in an argument later in case they needed an upper hand or some type of leverage.

Only two words came to the trio's head before they left the sleeping couple for another hour or so.

**Blackmail.**

**AN:**** Hey everybody, I know that Chapter was short but there is another coming very soon, it is already half done so it should be posted within the week.**

**Love,**

**Mrs.T.Felton .xXx. .xXx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't hurt me. I know I said I would update soon but something came up, with the family and well, my family is more important than the updates so I forgot. Please don't hurt me.**

Hermione snuggled her head into Remus' shoulder and slowly fell into a deep sleep, Remus followed closely behind her with his arm around her waist pulling her closer..

Later that evening before Dinner the other marauders and Ginny had come looking for Hermione and Remus.

When they entered the room of requirement they found the two in question snuggled up in each other's arms on the couch in a blissful slumber.

Sirius asked the room for a camera and so did Ginny, when they looked at each other they blushed and laughed.

" I guess great minds do think alike." Laughed Ginny.

" I guess so." Said Sirius.

Both Sirius and Ginny took pictures of the sleeping couple to use in an argument later in case they needed an upper hand or some type of advantage.

Only two words came to the trio's head before they left the sleeping couple for another hour or so.

**Blackmail.**

The full moon had passed with ease for Hermione and Remus, there were not as many injuries as usual and everything was peaceful again. At least till the next Full Moon.

Hermione and Remus had been inseparable since the last full moon, they sat beside each other in classes, during meals and even in the library, Remus had taken to walking Hermione everywhere she went for her safety. (Not that she was not safe in Hogwarts, Remus getting paranoid.)

This sudden protectiveness of Hermione was not only due to Hermione and Remus being an official couple, No, it was also due to the wolf inside him that had instincts to protect and dominate the female mate, and he wanted to protect what is rightfully his, his mate, his Hermione.

It was a week after the moon when both Hermione and Remus knew something was wrong with their friends, all the marauders would laugh and snicker every time they got close or if they were snogging, even Lily had taken to giggling at the site of them.

When they finally confronted their friends about all the laughing and snickering, that's all they got, was more laughing and snickering.

Hermione had, had enough, she was going to find out what was so funny if it killed her, she wasn't the best friend of a marauder's son for nothing.

She decided to search through the Marauders dormitory, knowing it would be them and not Lily and Ginny who was in charge of the joke, though Ginny was questionable.

Upon walking into their room, she was nearly knocked backwards with the foul smell coming from inside the room. Dungbombs. Hermione produced a bubblehead charm and walked swiftly into the room, she searched their trunk their closets, their bathroom, everywhere and no evidence of any plans for a joke anywhere.

After giving up and removing the bubblehead charm, she turned and made her way down to the common room to be faced with two amused marauders and two very amused girls.

Remus was looking from Hermione who wore a shocked expression back to the other marauders and the girls.

" Looking for these." Sirius asked looking smug.

" Or these?" asked Ginny.

" What are they." Remus and Hermione asked in unison.

Everyone was now looking between Sirius and Ginny who were both holding a small pile of photos both wizarding and muggle.

" These little things are the result from the night you two decided to skip classes and snuggle." James said smiling.

" WHAT, Ginny put you up too this, didn't she." Hermione screamed.

Hermione had jumped from her place on the couch and launched herself at Ginny trying to wrestle the photos from her hands.

Ginny and Hermione fell to the ground with ' thump' and began rolling around the floor. Hermione sitting on top of Ginny pulling the photos out of Ginny's vice like grip.

With one last tug, Hermione went flying backwards and fell into Sirius who was trying to pull her off his beloved Ginny.

When Hermione had the photos she threw them to Remus, who was blushing madly, everyone else seemed to be suppressing laughter with great difficulty.

Hermione who had seen enough shouted " Accio Photos." and all the photos in Sirius' hand and Remus' lap flew into her hand and she threw them into the fire.

James looked scandalous, his jaw dropped to the ground as he watched the people in the wizarding photos running around helpless.

Hermione stormed out of the room dragging Remus with her, and when she left the confines of the common room Ginny and Sirius turned to James.

" We've made copies."

James looked relieved, they were good blackmail material, and could help them out of some sticky homework situations with the two werewolves since they made up two of the groups three brains.

James turned around and faced Lily, looking hopeful and putting on his best puppy dog eyes, he asked " Lily will you go out with me."

" Never Potter, not even in your dreams." She shouted and stormed up to the girl's dormitories.

Break

Hermione and Remus were sitting outside underneath the tree beside the lake; they were relaxing in one of the rare sunny days of Scotland.

Remus had been a werewolf a lot longer than Hermione and knew everything there is to know about werewolf relationships, including their mating rituals and marking.

Hermione on the other hand knew nothing and Remus didn't want to force her into anything with him even if she was already his girlfriend, or even another werewolf.

He could never ask someone to sacrifice any future relationships for him, it just wasn't right.

He knew he had to tell her everything about werewolf relations, just so she at least understood why he had to do this.

" Hermione?"

" Hmm, is there something wrong." She asked concernedly.

" Ehh, how do I say this, uhh, I don't think we should be together any more." Remus said worry riddled in his voice.

" Why." She asked calmly.

" Because, I, uh, I." He stammered.

" Is it because you're a werewolf, because I know all about Werewolf relationships, and yes I know they mate for life."

" Yes, I mean, you do?" Remus asked.

" If you're worried about the next full Moon and us being together, and the fact that werewolves mate for life. I don't mind." Hermione said honestly.

" Its not only that Hermione, female werewolves go into heat, every full moon after there first full moon, your first has just ended." Remus said in irritation at her calm visage.

" Yes but there were no problems last time." Hermione's cheeks were stained red from Remus was talking about her going into heat.

"Because I could control myself, its still early for you, your still a pup, I don't think I could control myself next time, and I…"

" Don't want to force me into anything." Hermione finished quietly.

" Yes."

" Well do you want this, us." Hermione asked pointing between them.

" Yes, I do but…"

" But what Remus you want this, I want this so what is the problem, what are you worried for." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

" I'm sorry Hermione, your right, I was just worried you wouldn't want to be with me knowing Werewolves mate for life and we cant control the full moons."

" Yes well, you should have came to me and talked about it."

" Hermione, lets go inside, it's getting dark."

Both Hermione and Remus slowly made their way back to Hogwarts from the lake, they were admiring the scenery around them and relaxing in the silence before they went back to the noisy castle were their friends were probably waiting for them.

As they walked back Hermione kept staring at Remus, she was thinking about what he had said about the next full moon, if she and Remus did mate then that was their life set out for them they would be together till one of them died. She would not have another chance to be with anyone else, not that anyone other than Remus would ever accept her.

It suddenly struck Hermione, what if I get pregnant…

Remus was walking beside Hermione and sneaking glances at her when he was sure she wasn't looking. He was nervous about the upcoming Full moon, he knew it was a few weeks away, but females go into heat three days before the full moon and it finishes when the moon cycle is over, three days after.

As he was thinking about mating a though hit him, that he was sure would give him hearth failure

What if she gets pregnant?

Before they knew it they were both standing outside the Gryffndor common room, both had become lost in their thoughts that they never noticed the walk back to the tower.

When they entered the only people left in the common room was Sirius and James, Ginny and Lily had headed up to bed early.

Hermione kissed Remus goodnight and said goodnight to the others before heading up to bed for a good nights sleep.

When she got upstairs, she listened outside the door hearing nobody talking she thought it was safe to enter and go straight to bed.

After looking around the room she seen that Ginny was fast asleep while Lily was sitting in bed reading, again. Lily looked up and noticed Hermione, she sat her book aside and stood to move over to Hermione's bed.

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours about everything they could think of boys, Remus, clothes, school, classes, James…

" Lily why do you always turn James down, he really does like you." Hermione asked.

" Potter like me, yeah rite. He's just looking for conquest that's all." Lily spat, looking at Hermione.

" And plus he's a big headed, egotistic, self absorbed, arrogant, showoff, git who thinks he can every girl he wants with just one look in there direction." Lily said quietly, not looking at Hermione any more.

" But Lily he never asks any other girl out, they ask him, you're the only girl he ever asks on a date." Hermione said amusedly. " And everyone knows that you like him too."

" No I don't."

" Yes you do."

" No I don't."

" Yes you do, you're just in denial because you think he's an arrogant, egotistic, self absorbed show off." Hermione said in a singsong voice.

" You forgot big headed." Lily corrected.

" Yea whatever you know you like him, so what's keeping you from saying yes." Hermione asked quietly.

Lily sat staring at Hermione thinking about what she would say, 'I really do like James when he isn't teasing some poor little kid or even Severus, even though he is a Slytherin he dosn't deserve the treatment that the marauders bestow upon him.'

' But the way he asks me out, really gets my blood boiling. He would scream all over the castle or shout all over the great hall, making a public spectacle of himself and me.

If he just asked me somewhere quiet, away from the other marauders and away from the rest of the school then maybe I would say yes to him.'

' Well maybe, he would still have to change a little bit, like no more hexing other students for the fun of it, and to leave Severus alone once in a while. I know that he will not stop all together and he would still be in the pranking business, but that's what I like about him he was always up for joking around, even if he took it too far sometimes.' Lily thought

" Em, I don't know really, I just, he always makes a big scene when he's asking me out and I don't like having everyone's attention on me." Lily whined.

" So you do like him." Hermione asked and Lily nodded. " Well if I could get him to calm down a little bit would you consider going out with him this Hogsmeade weekend?"

" Yes, if I think he's up to standards and has deflated his head, ill think about it." Lily said with a small smile on her face.

Hermione jumped off the bed and hugged Lily after she tackled her; they were both now lying on the floor groaning.

Lily pushed Hermione off her and got up to go to bed, what Lily didn't know was that Hermione, was a Leggimens

, And Hermione read Lily's mind while she was thinking and now had the perfect ammunition, to use to get James and Lily together.

Both Girls were asleep in minutes, And Hermione spent the night dreaming up wacky schemes to get James and Lily together for good, after all Harry had to be born, otherwise there is no hope for the wizarding world.

Break-Break

Hermione woke early the next morning for classes and ran down to the common room looking for the Marauders, when she couldn't find them, she realised they must still be in bed.

She ran up the boy's staircase and pushed the door open, letting it slam against the wall.

When she looked around the room to distinguish which bed was James', she seen his head sticking out of the end of the bed near the window. Without thinking, she jumped on the bed and began jumping up and down trying to wake him up.

Sirius was the first to wake up and looked over at Hermione jumping up and down on James' bed smirking, while James covered his head with his pillow muttering.

" Shouldn't, you be jumping on Moony's bed. Since you're his Girlfriend." Sirius asked smiling.

" Shut up, you mangy mutt I need to tell James something about Lily." Hermione said throwing one of James' pillows at him.

After she threw the pillow James, who had sat bolt up right at the mention of Lily knocked her off the bed. Hermione and Sirius were sniggering, then Sirius threw the pillow back at Hermione.

Hermione caught the pillow and walked up to James and hit him on the back of the head, when James tried to hit her back she ran over to Remus bed and hid behind him laughing.

James and Sirius started sniggering and threw their pillows at the sleeping werewolf who shot up cursing. Remus glared daggers at Sirius and James, not taking notice of his girlfriend lying on the floor behind him laughing.

Soon the room was covered in feathers; they were floating everywhere and had stuck to everybody's hair. Soon after Remus woke up looking grouchy.

" What the fuck was that for." Remus shouted indignantly.

" She started it." They shouted in unison, pointing their fingers behind Remus, to where Hermione was starting to stand up looking guiltily at Remus.

Hermione glared daggers at the other boys before sitting beside Remus on his bed, and kissing him good morning, much to the disgust of the other boys.

Both boys just laughed and said she shouldn't have hid behind her boyfriend, Hermione kept glaring while Remus joined in the laughing, before laying his head back down on the pillows in the hope of another hour of sleep.

" What are you doing up so early anyways, its only 7.00 in the morning and classes don't start till 9.00." Sirius said indignantly.

" Well I needed James, didn't I and Lily couldn't know could she." Hermione said smiling innocently at the other boys.

" Well, you interrupted my beauty sleep, you better have a good reason." James said crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"I have an idea to get you and Lily together." Hermione said in a sing song voice."

" Do explain." Sirius said interestingly.

**AN:**** ok that's over and done with, and I promise this time that there will be a new chapter soon. Remember to review, the more reviews the quicker I post.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN; See I'm not a complete liar, here's the new chapter, I've just bin busy lately, Enjoy...**

**Ok there is a good bit of James X Lily in this chapter, but its all part of the development so bare with me…**

**Recap:**

James and Sirius started sniggering and threw their pillows at the sleeping werewolf who shot up cursing. Remus glared daggers at Sirius and James, not taking notice of his girlfriend lying on the floor behind him laughing.

Soon the room was covered in feathers; they were floating everywhere and had stuck to everybody's hair. Soon after Remus woke up looking grouchy.

" What the fuck was that for." Remus shouted indignantly.

" She started it." They shouted in unison, pointing their fingers behind Remus, to where Hermione was starting to stand up looking guiltily at Remus.

Hermione glared daggers at the other boys before sitting beside Remus on his bed, and kissing him good morning, much to the disgust of the other boys.

Both boys just laughed and said she shouldn't have hid behind her boyfriend, Hermione kept glaring while Remus joined in the laughing, before laying his head back down on the pillows in the hope of another hour of sleep.

" What are you doing up so early anyways, its only 7.00 in the morning and classes don't start till 9.00." Sirius said indignantly.

" Well I needed James, didn't I and Lily couldn't know could she." Hermione said smiling innocently at the other boys.

" Well, you interrupted my beauty sleep, you better have a good reason." James said crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"I have an idea to get you and Lily together." Hermione said in a sing song voice."

" Do explain." Sirius said interestingly

Hermione had spent a whole hour trying to explain to James what he needed to do to win Lily's hearth. After she was finished, she made a short list of everything he had to do during the week that would help him get with Lily no problem.

List:

1. Try not to hex people in the hallways, at least not when Lily is around.

2. Deflate ego, just a smidgeon.

3. Leave Severus Snape alone for a whole week.

4. Try not to prank Lily, during the week.

5.Most importantly, Do Not Ask Lily Out in the Great Hall, In Class, or around a large group of people, take her to the side, somewhere quiet and ask her. That way she will take you more seriously.

6. Stop acting as if you are a god, which everyone should worship.

7. Answer a few questions in class, and act responsibly, especially when Lily is around.

When the list was all made up, Hermione headed down to breakfast with the guys, so she could get something to eat before classes started.

Breakfast dragged by, it seemed to last allot longer than just an hour, James had taken Hermione's advice and had not walked straight up to Lily and asked her to this weekends Hogsmeade trip.

When James reached the Gryffindor table, he looked at Lily, who visibly flinched at the thought of him asking her to go with him. James simply raised an eyebrow in question, and smiled at her before sitting down, and eating breakfast with the other Marauders.

When first class started, James walked past Lily and sat in the third row, while she moved up to the front row, of the charms classroom.

Throughout the class, Lily and Hermione were not the only people who were raising their hands to answer questions.

James had been asked to answer allot of questions after volunteering for the first, and so far all his answers were right.

Even though James liked to prank people and mess around in class, he was still quite smart and passed his O.W.L.S easily, along with the other marauders.

Hermione sat beside Remus at the front, while Ginny and Sirius stalked off to the back of the classroom. Hermione was enjoying sitting back and watching Lily and James getting together, cause so far the plan seemed to be working flawlessly.

Remus leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, making her blush. Remus smiled smugly at her reaction and went back to listening to the tiny Charms professor, while Hermione frantically scribbled down notes.

Class ended quicker than usual, and the Marauders, Hermione, Ginny, and Lily had a free class next, as their Professor for DADA was out sick.

The group headed back to the common room noisily, James had not said one word to Lily yet about the Hogmeade trip. He had settles on light chit chat and offering her an odd smile or a crooked grin, he had not flirted with her all day, he was just himself.

When they got to the common room they all collapsed onto the chairs around the fire, relaxing while they could. There was a small tapping on the window, and Hermione looked over seeing it was a small owl, feeling to lazy to get up and open the window, she flicked her wrist and the window flew open allowing the owl to soar in and drop a letter on Hermione's lap.

Hermione and Ginny looked at the letter, and stared at the crest, only the Headmaster or deputy headmaster used a school crest.

" Is it from Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

" Yes, I wonder what grandfather wants?" Hermione asked Ginny casually.

" Well we know for sure its nothing about going back home." Ginny said, tears shinning in her eyes.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, Ginny snuggled into his chest and dried her eyes on her sleeve.

Hemione opened the letter and read it after re-reading it she handed it to Ginny who just gave Hermione a blank look.

" He wants to meet with me and Ginny after Dinner today." Hermione said, to her curious friends and boyfriend.

" Do you know what he wants?" Remus asked from Beside Hermione.

" Nope." Ginny said nonchalantly.

The rest of their free time was spent trying to figure out what Dumbledore wanted to talk to them about, they knew they could never get home, they had always know. There was a small possibility they could have returned if their time turners were not broken, but since they are, Hermione and Ginny will have to wait until time catches up wit itself

After all the classes were over and the group of friends headed down to dinner, as usual the meal was delicious and the atmosphere was noisy but pleasant everyone on the Gryffindor table seemed to be having one huge conversation.

Hermione sat between Remus and Ginny, and Sirius sat on Ginny's other side across from them was James Lily. Hermione Ginny and Lily had become the best of friends and since Hermione and Ginny spent all of their time with the Marauders so did Lily, much to her displeasure.

Soon after Dinner was over and everyone was heaving themselves from their seats and back to their beds, well everyone except Hermione and Ginny.

They walked straight up to their grandfather and followed him out a side exit and straight into the headmaster's office.

When they entered the office they looked around shocked, they had not gone up any flights of stairs nor took any turns, yet here they were inside the headmaster's office, on the second floor.

Dumbledore turned to them and seeing their shocked expressions chuckled, explaining that it was one of the many secret passages throughout the school.

Some that they no doubt stumbled across in their own time.

When everyone was seated and comfortable dumbledore turned to them once again, the twinkle gone from his eyes but the smile still stuck in place.

" Now I have asked you to come here today about the Book you were brought into the hospital wing with. Do you remember it?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

" Yes grandfather, Professor McGonegal gave it to us, to give to Hagrid, but were not sure whats in it." Hermione replied truthfully.

" This book is the sacred tomb of prophesy, where all the prophecy's were stored before they were moved to the department of Mysteries in your time." Dumbledore said solemnly, he was staring at the two girls in front of him, his gaze meaningful.

" Grandfather is there a prophesy about us in there." Hermione asked.

" Is that why you called us here, because of a prophesy about us." Hermione asked gingerly, the last time she had heard a prophecy it had predicted her best friends death, and she was not looking forward to hearing another.

" Yes and No, there is a prophesy that speaks of a wolf and a fox lost in time, both with the power to change what has gone wrong."

" Is that the whole prophecy, and how do you know it speaks of us." Hermione said skeptically

" No that is not the full prophecy, I am still currently trying to decipher it but the reason I think the prophecy speaks of the two of you is simple. Hermione your animagus form is a wolf and you are now a werewolf and Ginny's animagus form is a fox, both of you have fallen back in time with the hope of changing the past." He said in one breath. " Am I right."

" Yes but how did you know about our forms." Ginny asked.

Hermione stared at dumbledore shocked, he had that damn twinkle in his eyes again, then Hermione remembered the first night she came here they had letters addressed to Dumbldore.

" Grandfather, did Professor McGonegal perhaps tell you our forms in the letters we arrived with addressed to you." Hermione asked.

" Why yes, she did." Dumbledore said smiling." Now lets discuss this in detail, now that our pleasant little chat is over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the common room, the Marauders and Lily were sitting around waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come back from the Headmasters office.

Remus was reading while trying to finish his potions essay, while Sirius and James played wizards chess. Lily was over in a far corner beside a window reading, she had been there since dinner ended.

James kept sneaking glances at Lily throughout the game of chess and was loosing badly because he couldn't concentrate. Lily had not shouted at him or thrown anything at him all day, which is a major improvement.

" Just ask her will you." Sirius said, irritated that James was not even putting up a fight in their game of chess.

" What, no, not yet I will ask her just not yet." James said dreamily as he watched Lily.

" Why not mate, she will say yes, just don't start being a git about it." Sirius said seriously.

" Its just not the right time, I want to wait, I'm taking Hermione's advice and wait." James said staring into the empty space at on the wall.

James finished off his game of chess with Sirius, that he lost easily; he walked over to Lily by the window and took a seat beside her. 

Lily looked up at James and smiled, but inside she groaned, she didn't want him making a spectacle while she was perfectly content with sitting here reading.

To her surprise he just asked her if she wanted some company and sat beside her, they spent the night talking and joking about anything they could think of. They even spent some time making fun of Sirius and Ginny and how they would be together by the end of the week.

Soon Hermione and Ginny made their way back to the common room both exhausted from their busy day.

Hermione said the password, while Ginny pushed her through the portrait hole, and over to the couch where they both collapsed into a pile of limbs.

Sirius stepped in front of Ginny and pulled her over to a dark corner, while Hermione jumped up and sat beside Remus.

Remus kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into his side. Remus asked her about the meeting and what Dumbledore had to say to her, or what he wanted.

Hermione said it was just some prophesy, he thinks might have something to do with her and Ginny but he was not completely convinced so told them he would call upon them again if they were needed.

Hermione turned her head and looked up at Remus who smiled down at her, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

Remus lips tingled and he pressed his lips against Thermions harder, occasionally running his tongue over her lips and tugging on her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Remus tongue shot into her mouth, tasting and searching every crevice of her mouth and massaging her tongue wit his.

There was a battle for dominance, where both tongues fought for control, but eventually Hermione gave up and Remus took control placing one hand on her face and the other on her waist.

Remus pushed Hermione further down the chair so he was now lying on top of her kissing passionately, and taking no notice of the people scattered around the common room.

Both Werewolves were brought back to reality when someone cleared their throat loudly from behind them. When they looked up, they seen a grinning Ginny and Sirius standing with their arms crossed over their chests.

Remus looked up at his two friends and groaned then slowly got off Hermione but pulled her close to him. Ginny was grinning standing next to him; Hermione looked them over before her eyes fell on their hands that were entwined together in a tight grip.

Hermione looked between Sirius and Ginny before looking at their hands again, she gasped and jumped up to hug Ginny. Both girls screamed as they jumped up and down embracing each other.

Lily looked up to see the commotion and when she walked over to the girls with James following close behind and asked what they were shouting about, she soon began jumping and screaming along with them.

The three marauders looked on in bewilderment, not knowing why the girls were jumping up and down screaming.

Remus looked over at Sirius with a frown and said, " You're a bad influence on them." 

" Me what about you and Hermione, snogging on the chairs, with no consideration for anyone who would like to keep their diner where it belongs. In their stomach." Sirius shot at Remus playfully.

" Do you guys know what the hell is wrong with these girls." James asked looking really scared at the screaming girls.

" Nope, no idea Prongs." Remus said also looking really scared.

" I do, I think. I asked Ginny to go out with me and she said Yes."

**AN: now that's two chapters together you cant tell me you don't love me… remember to review since I gave you two chapters…. xoxoxoxo**


	9. Author Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry everyone but there will be no updates for a while; my laptop is broken and needs to be sent to the shop to be repaired.**

**I have no idea when it will be fixed or when I will get it back, so I am really sorry.**

**All of my stories will be halted until the problem is fixed. This Author's Note will be placed up in all my stories incase anybody misses it.**

**Onto the Good / Bad news, I have been told that the most time it will take to be fixed, is up to a month maybe two.**

**And now the bad news, since my laptop was on when it crashed the most of my files were deleted from the hard drive and will have to be re done. So there will not be any new posts for at least tree months.**

**Also since I have school starting this Wednesday, so posting will not be frequent.**

**I hope you will continue to read and enjoy my stories, because I will still be writing. Just because I have no Laptop I still have Pen and Paper, If the Elizabethans could do it then so can I. **

**I will continue to write at home and in school and add the chapters when my laptop is fixed. I will also continue to read your reviews and reply to them all, using my school computers.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Stories:**

**1:**** A Werewolves Journey Through Time**

**2:**** Alpha Female**

**3:**** Love or lust**

**4:**** Not So Secret Affairs**

**5:**** Hidden Inheritance**

**Thanks: Mrs.T.Felton**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**AN:** Hello. I'm glad to say this story is back and running and I will hopefully have my next chapter up by the end of the week when I finish editing it. Enjoy. xXxXxXx

* * *

**Recap:**

Hermione looked between Sirius and Ginny before looking at their hands again; she gasped and jumped up to hug Ginny. Both girls screamed as they jumped up and down embracing each other.

Lily looked up to see the commotion and when she walked over to the girls with James following close behind and asked what they were shouting about, she soon began jumping and screaming along with them.

The three marauders looked on in bewilderment, not knowing why the girls were jumping up and down screaming.

Remus looked over at Sirius with a frown and said, "You're a bad influence on them."

"Me what about you and Hermione, snogging on the chairs, with no consideration for anyone who would like to keep their diner where it belongs. In their stomach." Sirius shot at Remus playfully.

"Do you guys know what the hell is wrong with these girls?" James asked looking really scared at the screaming girls.

"Nope, no idea Prongs." Remus said also looking really scared.

"I do, I think. I asked Ginny to go out with me and she said yes."

* * *

The marauders stared at Sirius shocked, he had never settled into a serious relationship, sure he had girlfriends but at most they only lasted a day or so before he got bored and moved on. Remus and James were curious as to how long the relationship between them would last considering they were getting on pretty well in the time that they had been there so far.

James walked over to Sirius and clapped him on the back in congratulations and telling him that he wished he and Ginny had a good relationship while they were together.

Remus on the other hand just offered his congratulations from the coach as he watched Hermione, Lily and Ginny talking excitedly on the other side of the common room where they had moved for a little more privacy to talk. He could feel the jealousy rising up in his chest, as Hermione hugged Ginny tightly; he wished it was him she was hugging and not Ginny. He of course knew these feelings were just the wolf acting up since Ginny was Hermione's sister.

Pushing the wolf down he looked over at his two friends who were engaged in a rousing game of wizard's chess in which James was loosing badly. Sighing Remus decided to help rescue one of his closest friends from the slaughtering that their other friend would undoubtedly bring if he did not interfere on the there game soon.

Over on the other side of the common room Hermione was talking excitedly with Lily and Ginny, she was happy that Ginny had finally gotten together with Sirius even if it was expected some time or another. She wanted them both to be happy, after everything Ginny went through and Sirius will go through they deserved a bit of Happiness in their lives.

Hermione looked over at Remus, and noticed he had just looked away from her, he looked really frustrated, she knew he was probably trying to control the wolf's jealousy, she had felt the exact same way earlier when she had seen Lily and Remus talking briefly. Sighing loudly she turned back to her friend and sister and began gossiping on how Sirius had asked her to go out with him, she was trying her hardest to keep he mind off the next full moon she knew Remus was worried as well since they would be alone together again, and if they decided to mate not even their friends would be able to keep them apart no matter what their human sides wanted.

It was three weeks until the next full moon and Remus was apprehensive about what was going to happen while they were together, they had agreed to putting off having sex for as long as possible while they were in their werewolf forms. They wanted their first time together to be special and not just a midnight tryst with two rampaging hormonal werewolves. They had agreed with the other marauders and Ginny that they could try and keep them apart as much as possible but if they became too much to handle they were to leave the two werewolves alone together.

Remus knew something would happen it was bound to, and Hermione knew it too, neither could control their minds while in the wolf form so how could they control their emotions.

After James and Sirius finished their games of wizards chess, which James lost catastrophically no matter how much help he got from his fellow marauder, Remus collapsed on the couch with his eyes closed he was planning on taking a small nap to ease his tiredness. He knew it was in the evening and he had no more classes so he could just go to bed, but it was still to early and he was just not tired enough to be able to fall into a deep sleep.

Minute's later small snores could be heard from the couch and Hermione looked over seeing Remus splayed out over the couch thoroughly exhausted to the point of un-consciousness, she smiled to herself realizing she was the only one who had noticed he fell asleep, Ginny and Sirius were engrossed in a heated discussion about Quiditich, while James was sitting in a corner with Lily talking quietly with the odd bout of laughter coming from Lily.

She quietly tip toed over to Remus on the couch, being careful not to attract any attention to herself as she went. When she reached the couch she sat down beside him snuggling u to his sleeping form while wandlessly accio'ing a book to read for a little while.

When the book reached her hand she opened to the page she had last finished and continued reading, a small smile graced her face at the low dominant growl that emitted from Remus throat as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist dragging her closer to him. Hermione realized that had anyone else heard that growl coming from Remus, even Ginny or the Marauders they might have found it threatening, she simply found it to be a claim to Dominance that she was his and nobody else's and what made Hermione smile was that he done it un consciously as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be protective of her.

Soon Hermione was lost to the land of dreams along with her boyfriend, she had not noticed the common room slowly empty of people as they headed up to bed for the night, or went to the library to finish last minute homework for tomorrow morning's classes.

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke early, she wanted to spend some alone time with Hermione before they were crowded with people, they never really got to talk alone for long any more and they wanted a chance to speak to their grandfather before breakfast about something concerning the future. Ginny dressed quickly and looked over at her sister's bed finding it empty she figured Hermione was already up and about in the common room. When she walked downstairs to find Hermione and Remus both asleep on the couch she smiled fondly at how well they seemed to be getting along together. Ginny knew Hermione had a crush on Remus from back in her own time, but it was impossible for them to be together considering Remus's fear of being with anyone because of his Lycanthropy.

Hermione walked over to the sleeping couple waking up Hermione first, she shook her shoulder for a moment to try and wake her up and when that didn't work she shouted in her ear knowing her senses were heightened. Both Remus and Hermione woke with a start and looked around to see a grinning Ginny looking down at the pair.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermione asked groggily, her voice laden with sleep.

"Eugh… what time is it, is it morning yet?" Remus asked from beside Hermione.

"You two spent the whole night down here together and classes will be starting in two and a half hours so I suggest you two get up now." Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"The whole night, Merlin I didn't think I was that tired." He said yawning.

"Neither did I." Hermione said as she stretched standing up, she looked at Remus and noticed he was staring at her and she blushed slightly causing him to turn away.

Ginny stared at the two amused, they still blushed when they caught each other staring at them yet they had no problems waking up naked in the same room once a month, she would never understand them. Quickly pushing Hermione up the girl's staircase and into the bathroom to get ready she shouted a good morning to Remus over her shoulder who only chuckled in reply.

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Ginny emerged from the girl's dormitory ready to start the day, they noticed that nobody was in the common room yet; they were undoubtedly lying in bed waiting until the very last moment when they knew they HAD to get out of bed.

Walking out of the portrait hole ignoring the drunken gargling of the Fat Lady and her partner in crime Violet, as they went. Upon reaching the great hall they were relieved to see that a few students were there at least. They both marched over to the Gryffindor table and began piling small amounts of everything onto their plates, and started eating. Ginny and Hermione talked about everything except the full moon, every time Ginny brought it up Hermione would change the subject or distract Ginny from the previous conversation. Hermione had asked Ginny countless times over breakfast why she kept asking if they had already agreed on what had to be done as a precaution.

They were saved a while later by Lily and Remus joining them at the table, Remus and Hermione locked eyes and flushed, while Ginny and Lily rolled their eyes at the bothersome couple. They always seemed to make things difficult for themselves. Happy for the change in company Hermione turned away from her to talk to Remus while Lily and Ginny talked excitedly.

Their was a quiditch match coming up soon Gryfindor versus Ravenclaw and Hermione had decided she wasn't going to go, she usually got roped into going to the pointless game every time the Gryfindor's played a match.

When Hermione an Remus were finished talking Ginny tried to get Remus to talk to Hermione about the full moon and what exactly they would be doing if the marauders could not keep the two apart. Hermione glared at Ginny seeing Remus's flush face from beside her at the Gryfindor table, Ginny Knew Hermione was starting to feel the pull towards Remus, and knew Remus was feeling it as well she was just pushing her luck trying to get them together before the full moon.

Even though the pull was small and easily ignored with the help of a good load of homework to think about, or a nice book to get lost in, they both knew it was there and would be getting stronger as the weeks progressed and the new moon drew closer, the only thing they didn't know was how hard it would be to resist.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione was spending some well deserved alone time with Remus, they wanted to spend as much time together before the full moon since they would need to be kept apart during that time period to prevent mini Moony's from running around the place.

They were standing in the middle of a dark abandoned corridor, it was well past dinner time and everybody had headed back to their dormitories for bed.

Hermione was pressed against the wall with Remus's body flush against her own the heat of their bodies igniting the fire in the it of her stomach as Remus ground against her agonizingly slow.

Hermione groaned, she and Remus were trying to limit contact with each other as much as possible before the moon, but try as they might it was impossible, they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Remus pressed his hardened member into Hermione relishing in the moan that escaped her beautiful plump cherry colored lips. She was slowly driving him insane with her presence; he ran his hands up and down her body as their lip met in a fierce and passionate kiss. His hands slowly moved up embedding themselves in her hair as he pulled her closer, desperate for as much bodily contact. He felt Hermione pull him closer and slowly wrap her legs around his waist, he lifted her up, pressing her harder against the wall to support her weight, not that she weighed very much. His mouth came in contact with her neck, and he trailed small butterfly kisses along her neck, finding a suitable place on her neck he began massaging the spot with his tongue, sucking and nibbling on her neck.

Hermione knew exactly what he was doing; he was preparing her for marking. She felt his teeth sharpen slightly as he sucked on her neck and waited for him to break the skin on her neck marking her as his. She didn't have to wait long before a shot of pain flashed through her neck quickly followed by a wave of pleasure as he massaged the mark with his tongue making sure it wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Pulling apart they looked at each other panting, they had never experienced something so intense with each other, usually just a quick snog between classes. Remus looked sheepish as he looked down at Hermione's flush face, he knew it was their werewolf hormones taking affect, but they should have been able to control themselves it was still three weeks till the new moon, and the pull would definitely get worse as time wore on.

"Hermione I'm so sorry, it's these damn werewolf hormones I…" Remus began.

"Don't apologize Remus, we are dating, we are both werewolves, and it's not as if anything got out of hand." She said looking down at his now extremely visible erection making Remus blush.

"Your right Hermione as always, Come on lets head back before something does get out of hand." Remus said as he grabbed her hand dragging her down the corridor with him and back to Gryffindor common room.

A few moments later Hermione and Remus were standing outside the common room panting heavily, they both tried to catch their breaths and compose themselves before facing their friends.

When they entered the common room the only people up were Lily and Ginny who were sitting on the couch in front of the fire with curious expressions on their faces at the sight of the dishelved couple. Mumbling something and Kissing Hermione goodnight Remus headed upstairs away from his girlfriend where he would hopefully be able to control his urges.

Sitting next to her friends on the couch Hermione looked between the two grinning figures and frowned at them. She backed away slightly feeling scared as they moved closer, Ginny had a puppy dog look on her face and lily was batting her eyelashes at Hermione.

Hermione knew they were looking for something, since this was Ginny's way of getting her to give in and she must have made lily join as well, Sighing she turned herself completely around so she was face to face with both of them.

"What do you want Ginny." Hermione asked getting annoyed.

"What makes you think I want something sister dear?" Ginny said looking scandalized.

"Yeah Hermione were just being friendly you know." Lily said holding her hand over her hearth in mock hurt.

"Ok, if you're not looking for anything I think I'll go to bed now." Hermione said smiling and standing to leave.

She was forcefully pulled down again by both girls who were looking pleadingly at her for her to stay with them. Groaning in frustration she motioned for them to continue with what they were about to hook her into.

"Spill it."

"Lily wants to become an Animagus." Ginny said.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, I know long time no update lol. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway, is kind of rushed. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**AN:**

**Come on everyone I have 9707 hits on this story and only 76 reviews. Where is the Love? All you gotta do is press that lil button at the bottom and type a word or two and your done. Finite. Ok. Ciò è frustrazione così maledetta, ma ti amo tutti tuttavia. **

**Anyhow this chapter is slightly fragmented, so any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

**Recap:**

Sitting next to her friends on the couch Hermione looked between the two grinning figures and frowned at them. She backed away slightly feeling scared as they moved closer, Ginny had a puppy dog look on her face and lily was batting her eyelashes at Hermione.

Hermione knew they were looking for something, since this was Ginny's way of getting her to give in and she must have made lily join as well, Sighing she turned herself completely around so she was face to face with both of them.

"What do you want Ginny." Hermione asked getting annoyed.

"What makes you think I want something sister dear?" Ginny said looking scandalized.

"Yeah Hermione were just being friendly you know." Lily said holding her hand over her hearth in mock hurt.

"Ok, if you're not looking for anything I think I'll go to bed now." Hermione said smiling and standing to leave.

She was forcefully pulled down again by both girls who were looking pleadingly at her for her to stay with them. Groaning in frustration she motioned for them to continue with what they were about to hook her into.

"Spill it."

"Lily wants to become an Animagus." Ginny said

* * *

It was early morning and not a soul was awake to wander around the school and over hear the friend's secret plans. Ginny Hermione and Lily were sitting at the Gryffindor table planning out every step to help Lily become an Animagus and keep it from their boyfriends at the same time. 

There was no food out on the tables for breakfast would not be served for at least another hour. Not one of the teachers had bothered to enter the great hall yet so they were completely alone for another hour or so. It was six o clock on a Wednesday morning and the trio had defense against the dark arts for their first class with the Slytherins and then double transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Hermione being Hermione had checked out all the books on animagus transformation at her earliest convenience, but they had a slight advantage seeing as she and Ginny were from the future and knew of a potion to speed up the whole transformation.

Hermione propped a book up against the table reading it carefully as the two girls around her each did the same pulling books out of their schoolbags and placing them on the table. Reading the cover of her book 'Transfiguration Today' Hermione was weaving through the long winding explanation of the transformation process and the information on finding the book for the potion to complete said transformation. Turning to her friends she translated the explanation for Ginny's sake and told them what it basically said.

"The transformation should take a year and a half to master completely; the potion itself will take two months to brew before having to be left for an extra day to stand." Hermione said looking at her saddened friend. "Oh and it only helps to find the animagus form, and not start it."

"Oh no! I'll be graduated well before I have the chance to even make my first transformation." Lily groaned to herself lowering her head to the table with a small bang against the wood.

Both Ginny and Hermione turned to Lily then looked back at each other silently conversing on weather they should just brew the potion they had used, for Lily to get it done and over with in three easy steps. The only problem was that they didn't want to change the future more than they undoubtedly already had by brewing a potion that would not be created for another twenty years or so. The frustrated sigh coming from their sorrowful friend brought them back to the present situation and the task at hand. Nodding to each other they decided, after all they could hardly change the future too much by brewing a potion, after all they were here and that was change enough.

Looking around the hall Ginny noticed that a few early risers had began entering the great hall for their breakfast before classes started for the day. They didn't have much more time to themselves a half hour at most if they were lucky before they would need to put the books away and avoid suspicion. Quickly they scrolled through as many informative books as they could look up all the dangers of the transformation. Lily sighed closing the last of her books and placed it on the table looking around her, finally her eyes rested on the sisters sitting before her, each with a book in hand and a suspicious glint in their eyes.

"Hey Hermione?" Lily said slowly.

"Yes Lily?"

"If you have completed the transformation already why are we looking up the dangers, wouldn't you know them already, it would save us all this reading." Lily inquired.

"Actually Lily we were in the middle of a war as we told you, we never took the time to research the subject, we were simply handed the potion and told what to do by grandfather." Ginny answered a blush creeping up her neck.

"Oh, it would have saved us an awful amount of time. I really wanted this completed before the year ended." Lily huffed. "I mean Remus has Sirius and James to help and you Hermione have Ginny while I'll be left in the common room the whole night worrying about all of you." She finished resignedly.

"What if we told you there was some sort of futuristic potion that could help us get this done faster disregarding the fact it hasn't been created yet." Ginny asked mischievously. "How would you feel about that?"

"When can we make it?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Well I guess there's our answer." Hermione said smilingly.

Huddled together in a tight group the three girls finished their planning and Hermione assigned Ginny the task of collecting the ingredients they would need in potions today while Hermione had the task of brewing said potion. Lily was left with the task of meditating to clear her mind so the transformation will be easier and for the fact that it will make finding her animagus form so much easier as well, they were all so excited.

Half hour later they began putting the books away, twenty or so students were now sitting at Gryffindor alone and the hall was filling up fast, even the teachers were all there waiting for breakfast which was due any moment. Picking the last book from the table and placing it in her bag, Hermione jumped as the four house tables filled with all types of breakfast foods for the students and staff's enjoyment.

Plucking pieces of everything from the dishes before them they filled their plates and began eating, still talking about the transformation in hushed tones. Hermione kept her hearing peaked and at its best so that she could warn her friends before Remus and the boys would enter, she knew he could hear them perfectly well if he concentrated on them in particular, and seeing them huddled together whispering was definitely suspicious enough for him to warrant an eavesdropping session.

Sitting quietly, they watched the people coming and going from the great hall wondering where the boys were, Hermione had confirmed that they were no where near the great hall at present but they kept their guard up just in case.

Less than twenty minutes later the marauders were heard approaching the great hall and there was no need for Hermione's super hearing the tumultuous thundering of laughter that flooded into the great hall from the marauders and their loyal pack of fans. Turning to face the noise the girls came face to face with the Marauders who were nearly falling over hands on their sides as they laughed. Remus was standing in front of Hermione and leaned down kissing her cheek as Sirius done the exact same to Ginny earning a blush from both girls and death glares from the rest of the female population. Sitting quickly the boys sat beside their respective girlfriends, ever hopeful James beside Lily, all the boys were ignorant to the death glares their girlfriends were giving the hoards of girls crowding them at the table.

Hermione being a werewolf was becoming more agitated than her friends considering her claim over Remus, and growled at the approaching girls making them go wide eyed and scatter. Smirking Hermione turned back to her friends to finish their breakfasts in relative peace. The peace did not last long as the doors to the great hall burst open revealing Severus Snape in a pink Ballerina costume pirouetting over to the Slytherin table with a huge smile plastered on his greasy face.

Seeing this the hall burst into laughter, even some of the teachers were laughing at the young Slytherin's expense. Angry Lily began shouting at James and Sirius to remove the spell they had placed on Severus but they just ducked away and continued laughing much to Lily's disgust.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting across from the boys trying to hide the small chuckles from their friends at the Slytherin's distress. Noticing Lily glared at all her friends and pointing her wand at Severus removing the spell from his person completely, ignoring the calls from her friends she stormed out of the hall forgetting her bag and all plans for her transformation completely.

* * *

"I said I was sorry Lily, really I am." James said pleadingly. "How many times do I have to say it?" 

"If you were so sorry James Potter you wouldn't have done what you promised you wouldn't do in first year." Lily screamed in frustration.

"What?" Sirius asked confused. "Ouch…what was that…?" Sirius was cut off by an elbow in the side from his ever loving girlfriend.

"Lily flower he was asking for it." James protested loudly ignoring Hermione's groaning and Lily's face turning redder with anger.

"And what exactly did he do to warrant such torture as public humiliation?" Lily asked deadly calm her face reddening to match her wild hair.

"He…he…"

"He what Potter?" Lily spat.

"He called you a mudblood; I was defending your honor, nothing else." He said dejectedly.

"James I …" Lily stuttered deflating.

"Forget it Lily." James said upset. "Just…forget it." He whispered.

Turning on his heal James marched out of the common room and up into the boys dormitories leaving his friends with mouths agape and Lily feeling ashamed of herself. Looking around the common room at the shocked faces Lily hung her head and made to follow him, she was stopped suddenly by a hand on her shoulder and watched him silently as he slammed his door.

Crashing noises were heard from upstairs in the boy's dormitories followed by silence, Lily being unable to handle the silence any longer made her way up to the girl's dormitories, throwing herself onto the bed miserable.

**Lily P.O.V**

_Everything is so confusing, why am I feeling this way, its not as if I really like James, he's just a mutual friend, but then why did him walking out hurt so bad. I don't like him do I, I have never shown any feeling towards him, have I?_

_I really need to talk to James and apologize, really was the thought of him defending my honor that terrible and unlike him, he had done so countless times before. Though all those time's James had picked on Severus first, it still didn't warrant such humiliation._

_Eugh this is all so confusing, I can't stand this._

* * *

Hermione Ginny and the Marauders excluding James made their way to classes, lunch had just ended and they has wasted most of their time trying to get Lily and James to come out of their rooms and talk to each other. The only time the Marauders had seen their friends was in classes and even then they completely avoided each other. 

James had let himself out of his room for his first classes and immediately locked himself back up once he knew it was time for lunch.

Lily had done the exact same not once talking to Ginny or Hermione since the incident that morning with Snape. On the other hand Hermione refused to talk to James after his promises of changing and acting mature for Lily, he ruined his chances with the prank.

Ginny had thought that this argument would work to their advantage seeing as how Lily was so upset for hurting James., and would do anything to apologize, once they got over her stubbornness.

The group of friends warily made their way to the potions lab in the dungeons and awaited Professor Slughorn's arrival to start the class. Looking across the room at the Slytherin's, Hermione had felt somebody's eyes on her, when her eyes met Malfoy's head on.

Glaring at Malfoy she turned to face her partner when she heard a low warning growl, turning to Remus with a small smile she looked around the room to make sure nobody had heard anything, and much to her relief they didn't. Smirking at her Lupine Boyfriend she turned her attention to the professor who instructed the class on the brewing of the Draught of Living Death.

Remus smirked roguishly before turning to start his own work he would never get anything done at this rate if he kept staring at her. Shaking his head he realized there was still three weeks until the moon and already he couldn't concentrate when she was around. This was going to be so much harder than expected.

Potions class went by without a hitch, James had paired himself with a quiet girl from Gryffindor that nobody seemed to know and Lily had paired herself with Severus Snape. Hermione and Ginny had paired with Remus and Sirius, so naturally they made plans to get their friends to talk to each other. It had been decided that they would miss their next class, history of magic, and that the girls would grab Lily and the boys James. The large group of friend's was determined to get their other friends talking again; their groups were just not the same without them.

At last the bell rung signaling the end of class, casting a quick cleaning spell over their cauldrons and vanishing the ingredient's from inside, they hurried to over to Lily and James ushering the struggling pair out of the room. When Hermione and Ginny got lily outside the marauders were nowhere n sight but they were close since Hermione could still smell them.

Moving quickly the girls made up excuses for the head girl in the hopes of getting to the common room quicker than they were.

Lily proving to be her difficult self planted her feet on the ground and refused to move as Ginny held her wrist. Pulling again it was no use Lily was going nowhere, Ginny looked over to Hermione who sighed and grabbed hold of Lily's wrist dragging the girl down the hall struggling.

Ginny watched in amusement as Lily tried to put up a fight against Hermione's werewolf strength.

Lily had begun kicking in protest as they moved and Hermione was getting very frustrated with her best friend. Stopping she turned to Lily still holding her wrist and snapped. "If you keep kicking Lily, I will carry you there." She growled and continued walking.

Lily stopped kicking but continued her frivolous struggling against her best friend as they continued to hold her captive.

Finally arriving at the portrait hole they quickly said the password and stumbled in Hermione with Lily's wrist tightly incased in her hand. Looking around the room the found it completely empty except in the centre of the room where Sirius lay relaxing on an armchair, and Remus standing behind the couch that James was on holding his shoulders and keeping the Marauder sitting.

Catching each other's eyes Remus and Hermione smiled, it seemed they were in the same position and werewolf strength was indeed good for something. Sitting Lily down on the chair she done the exact same thing as Remus and held her friend in place.

Sirius seeing his friends were subdued for now stood with Ginny, as they both cast spells on the dormitories door locking and warding them. Next Sirius summoned their wands so they would not be able to use magic against each other. Lastly Ginny sealed every exit in the room she knew of except the portrait hole.

"Now do you know why you two are here?" Hermione asked finally letting go of Lily.

"No." James and Lily said together.

"We are here to make you two talk to each other and work this out." Sirius said arms folded across his chest.

"And what if we don't want to talk?" James said dejectedly.

"We have nothing to say to each other." Lily snapped.

"I don't care, your going to sit here and talk weather you like it or not, and when your done we will come back for you. Please don't try to escape all exits will be sealed." Ginny said dangerously letting her red head temper shine through.

"Oh before we go here are some drinks, you never know when you might get thirsty and with no wands and no escape you will dehydrate." Hermione said calmly eyes twinkling.

Saying goodbye to their friends Hermione Remus Ginny and Sirius all exited the common room leaving their two perturbed friends behind to sort things out, hopefully they will be together by the time they came back to let them out. Just as they were about to turn a corner Ginny ran back to the Portrait hole and whispered something to the fat lady earning a small nod and a giggle.

Quickly running back to her friends they made their way to the room of requirement, there was no point in heading to class now, it was nearly over and they would need to be close enough to let James and Lily out of the common room when class was over.

"Ginny what did you say to the fat lady." Remus asked curiously.

"Oh I just asked her make sure nobody but us could enter the common room until

We came back." Ginny said mischievously.

"And how did you convince said fat lady to do such a deed." Sirius asked.

"Compliments go a long way my dear man, a long way." Ginny said laughing.

"Speaking of little plans, what exactly was in those drinks Hermione?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"We a little of my own creation really, something like Veritasirum(?) really." Hermione said.

"Hermione tell me you didn't." Ginny said smiling gleefully.

"Oh but I did Gin."

"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked getting annoyed.

"The potion Hermione used, she had created during the war, when the drinker is asked a question they don't merely tell the truth they must tell their deepest feelings for the other person and say exactly what they think of them." Ginny said.

"I also added a hint of calming draught; we all know what Lily's temper is like." Hermione said amusedly.

"Wow, you created that all by yourself Hermione?"

"Yes Sirius, well I did want to be a potions Mistress."

"And why would you need a potion like that in a war." Remus asked amused.

"We didn't, but it was very useful for playing pranks on unsuspecting order member at headquarters', and there were a few unexpected couples as the result."

"LikeyouandRemus." Ginny muttered causing a glare from Hermione.

"Like Hermione and I." asked Remus confused.

"Oh yes, you two had a short stint." Ginny said grinning.

"In the future, but I thought he was your professor?" Sirius asked smiling evilly.

"He was." Said Hermione, causing her friends to laugh at her and Hermione to cringe.

"I was twenty years you're senior then, and your professor." Remus said bewildered.

"Well I always had a thing for older men." Hermione said slyly running a hand down his chest.

"Got yourself a vixen there Moony." Sirius said merrily slapping his friend on the back.

"Hey. Ginny shouted "That's my name."

* * *

Back in the common room the two had not moved from their places, they sat staring at each other and nothing else. The fire was still going strong having been lit by the house elves moments ago creating a warm glow around the room. The room was becoming warmer and both Lily and James had already made use of the drinks Hermione had provided them to keep their throats wet and moist. 

Lily had a thoughtful look on her face as she stared deep into the flames of the fire, contemplating weather she should just apologize or wait.

The silence in the room was unbearable; the only sound visible to human ears was the merry crackling of the fire. Feeling eyes on her, Lily turned and came face to face with James, he was looking sad but determined.

"Why Lily? Everything I do everything I say, you just shoot me down. Why?" He asked softly.

"James I, I really am sorry about earlier. I thought you had just attacked him again for your own selfish amusement. I…" she started.

"Apology accepted, but that still doesn't answer my question." He said determinedly.

"You're always hexing and cursing people James, what did they ever do to you. Do you really have that strong of a desire to hurt people? Because I have been on the receiving end of many of your pranks and let me tell you it hurts."

"Lily I don't intend t hurt people it was just a joke, I just thought if I was the centre of attention then you would notice me. Gods Lily I have wanted you for so long and you have never spared me as much as a glance."

"James your too arrogant, your selfish and pigheaded, nothing that doesn't involve the marauders matters to you."

"Your wrong Lily, they are not the only people who matter to me, you matter to me, I…I….I love you Lily."

"No you don't James you no nothing about me; this is just an infatuation your going through it will pass."

"Since first year Lily, I doubt it." James said, then seeing her face set in disbelief he sighed.

"Fine I will prove it to you, your favorite color is lavender, favorite food is spaghetti, and favorite bands The Beetles and the Weird Sisters. Favorite classes are potions and charms. You're top of all your classes behind none, head girl after being prefect for previous two years. Your favorite place to sit is under the huge oak by the lake. Your favorite book is Hogwarts a History. You love talking to the Giant squid even though you think it's weird. You're an amazing singer and love studying and drawing. Your current best friends are Hermione and Ginny your previous best friend was Alice Prewett until she left last year. You're an all round friendly girl loved by all. Your muggleborn, have one sister named petunia who hates anything to do with magic. Your mother and Father's names are Rose and Henry Evans who both work for the muggle ministry."

"James…" she started

"When your really angry your face turns a charming shade of red to match your hair, you love the fact that you have red hair because it makes you stand out from the crowd, You had a crush on our third year defense professor for three months, your always confident in everything you do, and are never ashamed when looked down upon because of your muggle heritage. When you're nervous or tired your always fidgeting with something, when you're anxious you chew on your bottom lip.

You have never lied to a teacher or cheated on a test; when you lie you usually stutter as if you have troubles talking. When you're making a decision or deep in thought you furrow your eyebrows with a determined look in your eyes. Like now." James finished with a small smile.

"James, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just believe me when I say I love you Lily."

"I…I do believe you, really James I do. I suppose now is as good a time as any for a confession." She said smiling. "I really like you James, and I know it's not love, but I have liked you for a long time now, it was always your ego and arrogance that kept me away, I could never be with someone that self absorbed."

"So it's agreed we both have feelings for each other." James asked cautiously.

"Yes it seems so."

James was no sitting beside Lily instead of across from hr, during their confessions they seemed to move closer to each other with every revelation without noticing. The fire was still roaring and dusk was approaching, the common room seemed to get darker. Staring into each other's eyes they tried to find the truth in the words just spoken some sign that this was all a lie some dream created by the subconscious. There was nothing only truth shining in each other's eyes, looking away blushing Lily stared into the deep flames, turning back to the boy no man before her with a serious expression.

"Will you ever forgive me for doubting you?" Lily asked softly tears threatening to fall.

"Already forgiven." He said wiping her tears, but once again she looked at him doubtfully. "How about this, Lily will you be my girlfriend, no strings attached no jokes just me and you, we will take this slowly." He asked.

"Yes James I will." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

She felt freed, like some huge weight on her shoulders had been lifted. She had never been so happy in her entire life, except when she got her Hogwarts letter. Snuggling into James Chest she felt him place a soft kiss on her forehead and she sighed.

Minutes later they were both snuggled up on the couch waiting for their friends to come back and let them out, James realized that lily was asleep when he felt her breathing become even. Shifting carefully he moved them into a more comfortable position with Lily tight in his embrace.

Sighing he looked out the window at the moon, _'Is this what its like to finally have Lily in my arms._' He thought. _'I feel freed, weightless, like some part of me has been unlocked and opened up for the world to see. I finally have the girl of my Dreams, my best friends are all in serious relationships, what more could a man ask for.'_ He thought.

With one last look out the window, he settled down with Lily closing his eyes and drifting off to a peaceful slumber with the girl of his dreams in his arms. No longer was she fiction but reality, she would be happy and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

**AN:**** That is the end of chapter 10, and I won't be posting for a while until I get more reviews, the more reviews the quicker the update.**

**Thanks again Mrs.T.Felton xXxXxXx**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**AN: **So sorry I haven't updated in so long but i have been caught up in some of my other stories. Omg I passed 100 solid reviews, come on people get me to I50, and you know you want to make this lovely Author happy lol. Come on...I have cookies.

* * *

**Recap:**

Will you ever forgive me for doubting you?" Lily asked softly tears threatening to fall.

"Already forgiven." He said wiping her tears, but once again she looked at him doubtfully. "How about this, Lily will you be my girlfriend, no strings attached no jokes just me and you, we will take this slowly." He asked.

"Yes James I will." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

She felt freed, like some huge weight on her shoulders had been lifted. She had never been so happy in her entire life, except when she got her Hogwarts letter. Snuggling into James Chest she felt him place a soft kiss on her forehead and she sighed.

Minutes later they were both snuggled up on the couch waiting for their friends to come back and let them out, James realized that lily was asleep when he felt her breathing become even. Shifting carefully he moved them into a more comfortable position with Lily tight in his embrace.

Sighing he looked out the window at the moon, _'Is this what its like to finally have Lily in my arms._' He thought. _'I feel freed, weightless, like some part of me has been unlocked and opened up for the world to see. I finally have the girl of my Dreams, my best friends are all in serious relationships, what more could a man ask for.'_ He though.

With one last look out the window, he settled down with Lily closing his eyes and drifting off to a peaceful slumber with the girl of his dreams in his arms. No longer was she fiction but reality, she would be happy and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Hours later found Hermione once again pinned against a wall in the charms corridor by her ever handsome boyfriend, Remus Lupin, both of them completely oblivious to the going's on around them, least of all the currents bonds forming on the other side of the castle. Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Ginny had split up after they had left James and Lily in the classroom, they had decided to meet up three hours later to let them out and see if everything was once again ok between the groups of friends. Unfortunately, or not, Remus and Hermione had completely lost track of time, the pull of the moon was becoming stronger as the hours and days passed and they were taking every chance they could to be together, the only problem was knowing when to stop.

Thankfully they had devoted friends that were willing to do that for them and to help keep the in line before the full moon.

Sirius and Ginny were taking there duty very seriously and had decided to go find Hermione and Remus once they finished snogging in the empty DADA classroom. They had set out an hour earlier to find their missing friends so they could release their other friends before their classmates returned from class, but had become distracted when Sirius pointed out the obviously short time they had and the unquestionably empty classroom. Pushing Ginny's back over the desk and leaning over her, Sirius pressed his lips to hers, tongue flicking out asking for permission to enter, without having to wait Ginny's mouth shot open accepting his tongue with amusing eagerness. Finally coming to her senses as Sirius tongue exited her mouth Ginny remembered what they had been searching for in the beginning. Pushing Sirius away from her slightly so as to avert his wandering hands, she stood up straighter; back no longer bent over the table.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked confusedly, reaching out to pull her closer to him again.

"We came here for a reason Sirius and if I recall it wasn't to snog. Now let's go find our wayward werewolves and release our little prisoners, Shall we?" She questioned taking a step away from her boyfriend and fixing her ruffled shirt where his hands had wandered as she went.

"Awe come on Gin, Remy and Mione can take care of the prisoners themselves." Sirius whined, pulling out his puppy dog eyes for back up.

Rolling her eyes she brushed past her boyfriend and out the doors of the DADA classroom without a single backward glance, she knew perfectly well Sirius would be trailing after her like a lost puppy. Moving through the corridors, Ginny and Sirius continued to search the castle for their friends, careful to avoid any teachers on their way.

Moving onto the transfiguration corridor Sirius deciding to mimic a spy film he had seen at James house once jumped around the corner ands in the shape of a gun. Not noticing where he was going he jumped straight into something hard and knocked himself to the ground from the momentum. Looking around curiously, to see what he had run into, he could vaguely hear Ginny's embarrassed voice cursing him from behind. His eyes landed on a pair of bright colored slippers, they were purple with bright orange and purple stars on them, looking upwards to see who they belonged to, his eyes landed on the amused face of his Headmaster.

Jumping to his feet he noticed Ginny move to his side shaking her head in exasperation before smiling up at the man before her and giving him a warm embrace. Cursing he remembered, not only was this man the headmaster but also his girlfriends last living relative. Shit.

Smiling in that oh-so-innocent way Sirius dusted him off, shifting his weight from one foot to the other he waited for his Ginny to finish hugging her grandfather. Seconds later he was back under the scrutinizing look of the century old headmaster, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Hello sir." Sirius greeted feebly. "Fancy seeing you here? Sorry about bumping into you by the way."

"Ah Mr. Black, Not to worry, accidents happen, but are you not supposed to be in class now?" Dumbledore asked with a bright smile, bouncing on the ball's of his feet.

"Uh about that, we were uh, just…" he stuttered trying to come up with a plausible answer.

"We were looking for Remus and Hermione Grandfather; they seem to have gone missing." Ginny said eyes sparkling with mischief, much like her grandfathers.

"Ah I see, well you might want to check the charms corridor, I saw them wander down there not too long ago. They were in quite a hurry as far as I could tell." He said merrily.

Snorting Ginny muttered something about 'Horny Werewolves' before thanking her grandfather and bidding him a good day. She proceeded to march towards charms corridor intent to break up whatever was currently going on between her two friends. A few minutes later Ginny and Sirius were standing at the entrance to the charms corridor staring at their two friends who currently looked as if they were stuck together by the lips. Covering his mouth Sirius tried his hardest to contain his laughter as Ginny marched forward tapping Remus on the shoulder to try and get his attention. Seeing no result Ginny stepped back away from the couple drawing her wand on their backs.

* * *

Back with Hermione and Remus, they were both still pressed against the wall, Remus becoming more and more uncontrolled as the seconds passed. Remus grinding his hips into Hermione as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist pulling him closer than he already was. Hermione could hear something in the distance approaching them and was about to warn Remus before

He bit down on her neck eliciting a moan from Hermione distracting her completely from the people approaching. Too wrapped up in each other Remus and Hermione never noticed Sirius and Ginny standing in the Entrance of the charms corridor staring down at them, one trying to contain their laughter while the other was glaring furiously at them. Neither werewolf noticed the enraged Ginny stomping her way towards them.

Giving them a chance to redeem themselves Ginny tapped Remus on the shoulder waiting for at least a small reaction, but none came. Sighing Ginny pulled out her wand pointing it at her two friends and prepared to hex them. Counting to three, Ginny shot a stinging hex at the preoccupied couple, making them spring apart falling roughly to the ground. Laughing in the background Sirius fought to keep the tears of mirth from falling, he was just about ready to collapse with laughter at his friend's now sprawled position on the floor.

Glaring at their friends Hermione and Remus heaved themselves up from the floor while carefully un tangling there legs from each other. Standing facing their friends Remus and Hermione watched as they gained some of their composure and started walking away. Sighing in defeat they followed until they were back standing in the entrance to the charms corridor with Sirius.

"Nice of you to finally join us, guy's." Sirius said smothering his laughter.

"Stuff it Sirius." Hermione said pushing past the dog animagus and looking at Ginny.

Now what was so important that we need be interrupted, dear sister." Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know. Just the little fact that we left our friend locked in a classroom." Ginny replied conversationally.

"Oh fuck."

"Exactly!"

Taking off at a run the four friends ran back to the Gryffindor common room to release their friends before any of the other years decided to alert a teacher or try and break open the portrait hole themselves. Careful to dodge the moving staircases and trick steps they reached the portrait hole in ten minutes flat. The sight before them was not something they were expecting to see, there were at least thirty students crowded around the entrance demanding to be let it. Even peeves was hovering over the scene with water balloons ready in hand awaiting their targets.

Moving quickly they pushed through the crowd until they were facing the fat lady's portrait.

"See there they are." The portrait said pointing furiously at the group now standing in front of her.

"Oh pipe down." Ginny shouted as the volume of voices rose around her making it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the warded door.

With a small click the portrait door flew open revealing to most of the Gryffindor house James Potter and Lily Evans in a very intimate position. Cursing the pair jumped apart blushing madly, while failing horribly at throwing glares at their best friends currently smiling smugly at the door.

Within seconds there where whispers flying between students already spreading ludicrous rumors about what really happened in the common room between the two.

Lily finally having enough of the gawking shouted at them all to go along with their business, she was the head girl after all and that did have some benefits. When the common room was once again clear, save for a few students scattered in the corners doing homework and sorts, James and Lily approached their now worried friends with a menacing glint in their eyes that only meant trouble for the others.

* * *

It was two days since the incident with Lily and James being locked in the common room, and Lily was still a little sore about the whole subject, and refused to talk to all those involved unless necessary. The room of requirement was completely silent as three people sat around a large table surrounded by cauldron and ingredients. Ginny had managed to acquire most of the ingredients from the potions stores in the dungeon but was still lacking a few main ingredients. Placing the last ingredient on the table Hermione looked at Lily and groaned breaking the silence.

"Lily." Hermione whined. "You have to speak to us sometime if you want this potion completed on time for you." She finished pleadingly.

"Yeah Lily, it's not as if we done anything wrong. You and James are together now aren't you?" Ginny asked feeling smug.

"Yes we are, but that doesn't excuse the use of an obviously illegal potion on James and I." Lily argued turning her head to the side to avoid looking at them.

"It wasn't Illegal just not created yet." Hermione said matter-a-factly.

"Exactly what I meant it could have been dangerous."

"No it couldn't. We tested that potion multiple of times before we even came to this time." Ginny said ruining any type of argument Lily might have had.

"Fine, fine but I'm not happy about it." Lily said stubbornly.

"You don't have to be, just forget it." Hermione said smiling at Lily before looking down at the list in her hand and frowning. "There's three main ingredients missing from this." She finished looking directly at Ginny.

"Yes about that, the potion stores were all out off Dragon blood and lacewing flies." Ginny said slowly.

"And the toad stool spawns?" Hermione questioned.

"Ikindofdroppedit." Ginny mumbled ears turning red with embarrassment.

Groaning Hermione slapped her hand against her forehead in annoyance. "It could be weeks before we can get the last of these ingredients, and the potion takes two weeks to brew."

Lily who had been reading through her charms book looked up interested, when she heard Hermione groan. Closing her book and making sure to dog ear the page for later she picked up the list Hermione had left on the table examining it. It was the list of ingredients; though they were all crossed off save for three. Lily looked over at Ginny and Hermione a small smile on her face as she laced the list back down.

"I have lacewing flies in my private stores as well as a small amount of toad stool spawns" Lily said waiting for their reactions.

"Really?" Hermione asked brightening up. At Lily's nod Ginny tackled her to the ground nearly knocking the rest of the ingredients at the same time.

"Yes, I usually keep a small stock of everyday ingredients for safe measure or emergency."

"And the dragons Blood?" Ginny asked quietly after pulling herself from on top of Lily and moving into a sitting position.

"No sorry."

"It's ok I think we can convince grandfather to allow us to buy some, But for now the dragons blood is the last step so we could start the potion now and have the dragons blood for the last step in a week." Hermione said a distant look on her face.

"That sounds good."

While Hermione started the long process of making the animagus potion Ginny asked the room of requirement for a couple of pillows for them to sit on while she directed on what she had to do to find her animagus form. Sitting her down on the pillows Ginny told Lily to clear her mind of everything and search for her magical core. When she had found her core she needed to grasp it searching the light that was her core until she found a figure or animal. This animal would be a representation to her soul and would define everything about her in animal form.

Sitting on the pillow Lily did as told and closed her eyes, trying to recall what Ginny had said moments ago she cleared her mind of everything, and began searching. An hour later Lily let out a frustrated scream as she still had not come anywhere close to reaching her core. Every time she cleared her mind all she saw was darkness and it was becoming increasingly annoying. She had never had this much trouble with anything new before, so why now.

"Lily you have to calm down." Ginny said sighing. "Now what's wrong?"

"I can't reach my core." She whined.

Sighing Ginny pulled up a cushion next to her. Ginny knew that Lily had probably already found her core and that she was mistaking it for something else, since she had done the exact same thing when she had first tried to find her core.

"Ok, now I'm going to go through this with you step by step." Ginny said settling herself into a comfortable position.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Now listen to nothing but the sound of my voice, I want you to forget everything going on around you clear your mind completely and Focus on me. Now don't panic, your sole in theory is a representation of you, or so they say. So a light wizard would have a light soul and a dark wizard would see nothing but darkness." Ginny said but paused to reprimand Lily as she gasped.

"I'm not saying you are a dark wizard Lily, but that your soul takes the form of whatever you perceive it to be. Now imagine your magical core as a small ball in your hand and visualize that ball in your hand. Can you see it? Good, now imagine your core was a vast plain surrounded by the mountains, a small spring and river. Can you see it? Good, now I want you to search the area carefully, remember this is your magical core, if you have an animagus form it will reveal itself to you here."

Lily listened carefully to everything she had been told and blocked everything but Ginny's voice from her mind. She had envisioned the ball in her hand and was surprised by how solid it felt, she really thought she had conjures a ball into her hand it was so realistic. Listening to Ginny she made the ball vanish and imagined her core would be a large mountain range complete with rivers, springs forests and everything she could think of. Looking around the clearing she heard Ginny's voice drown out as she stopped talking, and Lily took that as her cue to start looking around. Walking through the plain lily caught a flash of light from the side of her eye and turned towards the forest. Moving forward to investigate, this was finally the moment of truth and she couldn't wait. After this she would be able to begin practicing her transformation and would be on the steady road to becoming an animagus.

Walking silently towards the forest, she heard a small rustling in the bushes and moved closer to get a better look. As she came close enough she pushed some of the branches out of the way to get a clear view of the animal that was hiding. With a flash of sharp white teeth and claws Lily jumped back with a small scream landing on her bottom. She was staring at the beautiful animal in front of her in fear and awe. She just knew this was her animagus form, there was an undeniable pull towards it, and she just couldn't believe that the animal that best represented her was a …

* * *

**An: ****And that's all folks… see you next time on A Werewolves Journey Through Time.**

**Read and Review ….**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**AN:Sorry for the short chapter but there is An interesting chapter in store for you, I hope you enjoy it lol. It's like an I'm sorry for being away for so long present.**

* * *

**Recap:**

Looking around the clearing she heard Ginny's voice drown out as she stopped talking, and Lily took that as her cue to start looking around. Walking through the plain lily caught a flash of light from the side of her eye and turned towards the forest. Moving forward to investigate, this was finally the moment of truth and she couldn't wait. After this she would be able to begin practicing her transformation and would be on the steady road to becoming an animagus.

Walking silently towards the forest, she heard a small rustling in the bushes and moved closer to get a better look. As she came close enough she pushed some of the branches out of the way to get a clear view of the animal that was hiding. With a flash of sharp white teeth and claws Lily jumped back with a small scream landing on her bottom. She was staring at the beautiful animal in front of her in fear and awe. She just knew this was her animagus form, there was an undeniable pull towards it, and she just couldn't believe that the animal that best represented her was a …

* * *

Blinking uncertainly Lily looked around at her surroundings, when she remembered she was in the room of requirement. Looking to the left she saw Ginny leaning forward curiously as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Sighing Lily rubbed her hands over her face tiredly completely ignoring Ginny and Hermione, both of which were now seated in front of her with excited looks on their faces.

"So, what animal are you?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Eh...what?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Don't rush her Ginny; she's been out for two hours now." Hermione scolded.

"Two hours?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, you went into a pretty deep trance, thought we lost you there for a moment." Ginny said worried.

"Oh"

"So what animal are you." Hermione asked finally letting her curiosity getting the better of her and making Ginny glare.

"I can't really remember, all a saw was a huge plain and a forest, and I started walking towards the forest and then…" she trailed off.

"Yes…come on what happened next." Ginny asked excitedly conjuring popcorn and munching on them with anticipation as Lily continued her story.

"It jumped out of nowhere, teeth and claws, it was so big, I was terrified, it was a tiger, a huge tiger, staring at me, growling"

"That's so cool Lily." Ginny said offering the popcorn to her slightly shaken friend.

"Makes sense though." Hermione said thoughtfully. "You're awfully loyal and fierce and would do anything to protect those you love, so it kind of fits." She trailed off.

"I can't wait to see James' face when he realizes his girlfriend can eat him." Ginny said laughing when she seen Lily gag.

"So what's next?"

"Well I finished the potion steps for now; all I need are the dragon's blood so we can add it in a week's time, let it brew for another week and then were done." Hermione said staring at the now softly bubbling potion.

As soon as they got the dragons blood the potion would be complete and they would be able to start Lily on her animagus training. They knew she would transform immediately, but Lily still needed training so that she would be able to change within a moments notice. They also wanted to show her how to bring certain aspects of the transformation into the human body like sight, hearing, smell and agility. It would take a while for Lily to fully master these but it would truly be worth it in the end. Especially when they beat the marauders at their own game and became there own little group.

* * *

A week had passed and they had finally gotten their hands on some of the dragon's blood they needed to complete the last step of the potion. Their only problem now was getting Lily to calm down enough so that she could attend her classes without tipping someone off to what was going on in her excitement. Walking to their first class which was charms, Hermione, Ginny and Lily walked ahead of the boys so that they wouldn't be heard. Hermione also cast a privacy ward around them so that even Remus' hearing would not be able to penetrate it.

Discussing the last step of the potion with lily, Ginny told her that the potion would be complete in another week since they were adding the dragon's blood tonight it just needed time to brew and should be ready for the full moon.

Turning a corner onto the charms corridor, Hermione clumsily bumped into someone knocking herself and the other person to the ground. Looking up she realized it was Lucius Malfoy and she was immediately on hr guard. The marauders had not turned the corner yet so knew nothing of what was happening at this very moment. Grabbing Ginny's offered hand Hermione pulled herself up from the ground eyes still locked on Malfoy's form as he gracefully dusted himself off before looking down at her a sneer fixed on his face. Hermione watched with a mixture of curiosity and disgust as Malfoy looked her body over with a smirk on his face, shivering Hermione broke eye contact with him to look at her two prone friends watching carefully for any sign of attack from the blonde Slytherin.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny questioned.

"What I want has nothing to do with you Dumbledore, rather than your charming sister." He hissed taking a step towards Hermione.

Ginny and lily Whipped out their wands pointing them at the blonde aristocrat, but he ignored both wands and took another step towards her invading her personal space. Leaning down Lucius whispered something in Hermione's ear causing her to freeze, and let out a tiny growl. Lucius hearing the growl whispered something else to Hermione smirk firmly in place causing her to take a step back in shock and disgust.

"Malfoy if you think that is ever going to happen then you really are delusional." Hermione growled.

"You wound me Mon petite beau. Till I see you again." Taking a small bow Malfoy walked off towards his next class without as much as a look back. Hermione who realized that he was far enough away from both her and her friends continued walking, completely ignoring the calls of her friends as they rushed to catch up with in the attempt to worm out what Malfoy had said.

When they finally got the chance to ask what was Charms was already over, Hermione held up her hand to silence them, saying she would tell them later that she had to think.

Hermione spent the rest of the day going over exactly what Malfoy had said to her that had made her react so badly. She just couldn't understand why he had chosen her out of everyone in the school he could have chosen, it had to be her.

Flashback:

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny questioned.

"What I want has nothing to do with you Dumbledore, rather than your charming sister." He hissed taking a step towards Hermione.

"Hermione wasn't it?" He hissed into her ear. "I have been watching you Hermione, you and your friends, for a while now, and I can't help but wonder what you're hiding."

Noticing that she had frozen he continued. "See now I know that you're hiding something, even that delectable body of yours is betraying you, and I will find out what it is, but in the mean time I'd like to put that body of yours to some use." He stopped when Hermione let out a small growl in anger.

"I know you're with that filthy wolf, yes I said wolf, I know all about your filthy little boyfriend and what he is, and you deserve someone better, Purer." He whispered delighting in the way her body froze as he spoke.

"Remember, I will be watching you." He said before pulling away.

"Malfoy if you think that is ever going to happen then you really are delusional." Hermione growled.

"You wound me Mon petite beau. Till I see you again." Taking a small bow Malfoy walked off

End flashback

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie by Ginny and Lily as they entered the Great hall for dinner. The day had flown by with Hermione ensnared in her own dark thoughts. Lily and Ginny were worried about her but they knew she would tell them what Malfoy had said when she was ready. Moving over to the Gryffindor table they sat down quietly beside the Marauders who were all stuffing their faces with food and joking around loudly with their other housemates.

Remus sensing Hermione's distress looked up at his mate with concerned eyes, before standing up and switching places with Lily so that he could sit beside his mate. No sooner than he had sat down Hermione had buried her face in his chest breathing in his soothing scent as he whispered sweet words of comfort for something he knew nothing about. Rubbing slow circles on her back he swore he would find out what had happened to her and punish those responsible.

When Hermione had finally calmed down enough from Remus' ministrations he made her eat some dinner. Hermione sat quietly eating the small bit of food that she had placed on her plate, while practically sitting on Remus' lap. None of the other marauder' had noticed anything really different. It was getting closer to the full moon now and it was exactly 1 week and five days away, so both Hermione and Remus looked positively ill. When some of the other student's had asked they had said that it was a bug that Hermione had first and had given to Remus since they spent

So much time together.

As soon as Dumbledore had given the signal that dinner was ended Hermione had snapped out of her little episode and had a fake smile plastered on her face, she knew she wasn't fooling any of her friends but she didn't want them to worry. She also wanted to complete the potion with Lily as quickly as possible before the full moon.

Walking towards Gryffindor tower Hermione bid goodnight to Remus and trudged up to her dorm with Lily and Ginny behind her, they would need to plan a time when they could go to the room of requirement to add the last ingredient to the potion. Lily and Ginny mentioned that it would be so much easier to wait until everyone was asleep but Hermione disagreed.

When the plans were made Ginny and Lily went down to the common room to give Hermione some time to think by herself. Unknown to the two of them Hermione was just behind them with the dragon's blood and disillusioned so that nobody could see her sneak out of the common room alone.

Making sure to open and close the portrait hole quietly behind her, her resolve was set she would finish the potion tonight so that they could work on Lily's skill as quickly as possible. Earlier when Hermione had mentioned going straight away Ginny said that waiting would be fine that they had plenty of time and if they couldn't get down tonight then another day would be fine. They didn't seem to remember that the closer to the full moon the weaker Hermione got so the chance of finishing the potion on time lessened with the more time that they took to finish it.

Climbing up the moving stair cases careful to avoid Mrs. Norris and Filch as well as the wandering ghosts and teachers Hermione found her way to the room of requirement. Upon opening the door to reveal the room in which they had been brewing the potion previously she set to work preparing the dragon's blood to be added to the potion. Measuring the blood and adding it slowly to the potion Hermione began stirring the potion four times clockwise and seven times counter clockwise. When the blood was added she sat back letting it simmer for thirty minutes.

While the potion was simmering she asked the room for a book on werewolf relations that she could read while she waited on the potion to finish simmering.

Soon the thirty minutes were up and Hermione was already up and attending to the potion.

Now all she had to do was place a small time over the potion and speed up the time inside the ward so that a month will have passed inside while outside will only have been five days.

Applying the spell Hermione stood, ready to leave when she heard somebody opening the door. Spinning around she could see the handle of the door turning slowly, panicking she wished the room into a cozy library setting so that whoever entered would not expect anything.

Staring apprehensively at the door her breath caught in her throat as she waited to see who entered the room. The door was opening slightly and if she strained her neck she would be able to see who was entering. What felt like hours when the person behind the door was revealed, Hermione gasped in shock, before stumbling slightly when she seen the smug smirk etched into his face. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of her smirking maliciously, his eyes made contact with hers causing her to flinch away and him to smile. Finally he took a step away from the door and looked around, frowning in disgust at the obviously Gryffindor room he wished it changed to Slytherin colors and it magically transformed before their eyes.

Not a word had passed between the two since he had entered, Hermione was frozen in fear. She was not afraid of him just what he might try to do to her now that she was alone and he seemed to realize this and walked towards her. Hermione took two steps back for every step he too towards her, making her fall backwards onto one of the high backed chairs that adorned the room. Lucius looked down at her with lecherous look on his face, before bending down so hi face was mere millimeters from her, his hot breath on her face sending chills down her spine. She thought he was going to try kiss her before she heard him speak for the first time since he entered the room.

"Not scared of me Hermione are you." He

Hermione didn't answer and tried to stand up but he pushed her back down onto the chair with both hands on the sides to block her attempts to leave.

"Move Malfoy. Now!" Hermione growled.

"So a cat doesn't have your tongue, or should I say a wolf." He hissed.

"Shut it Malfoy, and move out of my way before I hex you." Hermione snarled pushing him with surprising strength, making Lucius stumble backwards slightly.

"Now why should I let you go when I have you all alone and right where I want you?" He asked looking down at her mockingly.

"Because if you don't I'll have to make you." Hermione said coming to stand in front of his intimidating figure.

Taking in her figure he let his eyes linger on her breasts before closing his eyes tight. Hermione took a step back from him when she realized he was changing the room once again, Looking around her too see what he was changing it too she did not see him open his eyes and walk toward her until he grabbed a hold of her wrist grabbing her attention. Swinging her body around to face him she was about to start struggling when she caught sight of what was by the far wall. It was a large king sized bed with silk green and silver sheets. Looking up at him with Horror and disgust Hermione pulled her wrist from his grip, surprising him once again with her unbelievable strength. Hermione paused for a moment when she stumbled back out of his grip before coming to her senses and running towards the door.

"Now Mon petit no need to run."

It seemed she was not to be getting away so easily as she was caught in the back by a leg locker curse and fell to the floor. Struggling Hermione tried to well her magic and push it towards her legs to shatter the spell so she could get free. Before she got the chance Lucius hauled her up and pushed her roughly against the wall, waking her head whip back. Groaning in pain as her head came in contact with the wall; she lifted her hand up to her head before bringing it up to her face. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the dark blood covering her hand and Lucius' triumphant face.

* * *

**AN:**

**Now what will happen to Hermione now that Lucius has her in his hands? Will anyone come to her rescue or will she wake in the arms of Lucius Malfoy. Will Remus or the girls notice Hermione's absence and come searching for her. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13

* * *

  
**

**AN:** I am sorry for the long wait for the update, but I have no excuses as I said for my other story I am simply lazy. I hope you enjoy the chapter. xXxXx

* * *

**Recap:**

Taking in her figure he let his eyes linger on her breasts before closing his eyes tight. Hermione took a step back from him when she realized he was changing the room once again, Looking around her too see what he was changing it too she did not see him open his eyes and walk toward her until he grabbed a hold of her wrist grabbing her attention. Swinging her body around to face him she was about to start struggling when she caught sight of what was by the far wall. It was a large king sized bed with silk green and silver sheets. Looking up at him with Horror and disgust Hermione pulled her wrist from his grip, surprising him once again with her unbelievable strength. Hermione paused for a moment when she stumbled back out of his grip before coming to her senses and running towards the door.

"Now Mon petit no need to run."

It seemed she was not to be getting away as easily as she was caught in the back by a leg locker curse and fell to the floor. Struggling Hermione tried to well her magic and push it towards her legs to shatter the spell so she could get free. Before she got the chance Lucius hauled her up and pushed her roughly against the wall, waking her head whip back. Groaning in pain as her head came in contact with the wall; she lifted her hand up to her head before bringing it up to her face. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the dark blood covering her hand and Lucius' triumphant face

* * *

Ginny and Lily were sitting in the common room talking to Remus calmly, trying to convince him that nothing was wrong with Hermione. Ever since she had gone up to their dorms, Remus had been fretting about what had happened during dinner and why Hermione was so upset. It had already been half an hour since she had been up there. They knew she needed some time alone but they were worried. Both girls were relieved that they would be able to find out what was wrong later in the evening when they went to finish the potion for Lily.

Getting worried Remus stood and was about to go up to the girls dormitories when he remembered that the alarms activated when a boy tries to get into the girls dorm so there was no way he could get up there to see her.

Turning to face the two girls sitting on the couch looking at him curiously, he turned pleading eyes on them to at least get her to come down for a few minutes so he could reassure himself that she was ok. Sighing dramatically Ginny stood and made her way towards her dormitory, where Hermione was. Ignoring Remus' thanks, she climbed the stairs and pushed the door open to reveal an empty room. Looking around curiously Ginny walked further into the room, but there was no sign of Hermione anywhere. Moving towards the bathroom at the side of their dorm Ginny hoped that Hermione was in there. Pushing the bathroom door open with much more force than necessary Ginny rushed into the bathroom to find it empty as well.

Shouting for Lily and Remus, Ginny rushed from the room jumping the steps, in her haste to get back to the common rooms. Lily and Remus jumped from their positions on the couch and were at the base of the stairs seconds after they heard Ginny's shout.

"Hermione's gone!" Ginny shouted frantically.

"What do you mean she's gone she hasn't left the room." Lily said worriedly.

"How did she get passed us?" Remus wondered, already thinking the worst.

Ginny was thinking of exactly how Hermione could have gotten past without them knowing, it couldn't have been the invisibility cloak, and there was no distractions big enough to let her slip by unnoticed. Suddenly it hit her and she cursed loudly, kicking the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Remus' leg.

"Oh when I get my hands on her, I'm gonna…" Ginny rambled furiously pacing back and forth.

Remus getting tired of Ginny's stalling, was becoming frustrated at the thought of what trouble his mate might be in. Grabbing a hold of Ginny's Shoulders he pushed her back against the wall successfully stopping her rambling and drawing shouts from Lily and the other two Marauders who had just entered the room. Shaking Ginny roughly he growled angrily eyes flashing amber. "Where is she?"

James and Sirius were already over by Remus trying to pry him away from the prone girl against the wall. Before anyone could say or do anything Remus froze, he could hear Hermione calling out through their connection, and she was in trouble.

Forgetting Ginny, Remus rushed from the common room ignoring everyone as he went, he raced towards the room of requirement where Hermione was calling out to him. Lily gathered the shaken Ginny in her arms making sure she was ok and that Remus did not hurt her. When they made sure Ginny was ok they followed after Remus with Ginny and Lily in the lead; being the only ones who had any idea as to where Hermione was.

All four friends were running down the corridor as fast as they could. The boys were calling out to the girls in confusion, still not fully clued in to what exactly was happening.

"Ginny! Wait, what's going on?" Sirius called panting slightly.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted back

"What happened is Hermione ok." James shouted ahead worried.

"Don't talk, just get moving." Lily shouted back annoyed.

Seeing they weren't going to get anything out of their girlfriends, Sirius and James ran after them as fast as they could.

-----22--------22----------22--------22---------22

Hermione blinked blearily, her head was pounding and she didn't know where she was. Trying to sit up she tried to use her arms to support her body, but they wouldn't move. Groaning she looked up at her hands to see they were tied to the head post of a bed with a silk green tie. Eyes widening in realization and fear Hermione twisted her hands in a desperate plea to escape. She raised her head enough to take a look around the room to see if Lucius was still there but the room was too dark. Twisting her hands again, she kicked her feet out in frustration, dropping her head onto the bed, she growled into the dark room. "Fucking Malfoy."

A deep chuckle sounded from one of the darker corners making Hermione jump. "Now, now that's hardly the way a lady should speak about her superiors." Malfoy said walking towards the bed, lighting the room as he went.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy, but you not my superior. Now let me go." She snarled jerking her hands forward and kicking out making the bed shake.

"Now Hermione, if you insist on moving around so much I may just need to tie your legs up as well, or maybe remove your clothes so that they don't chafe; wouldn't want that now would we." He said staring down at her body lecherously.

"You wouldn't dare." She spat. Seeing him take a step towards her with a smirk, pointing his wand straight at her torso, she jerked forward growling. "I dare you, because the minute you lay a hand on me, you'll live to regret it."

"See that's why I like you Hermione, even if you have sullied yourself with that monster of a boyfriend, your feisty." He stated reaching a hand out to caress her thigh.

Kicking out Hermione spat at him, "Remus is not the monster you are."

"Maybe a little too feisty, but we can change that." He said as he pointed his wand toward her binding her legs so they were spread apart and tied to each bed post, with a gag in her mouth.

Struggling under the binding spells Hermione twisted and turned, and thrashed on the bed as Lucius stepped closer to the bed kneeling down and removing his outer cloak. Widening her eyes in panic she tried to force part of her transformation to her hands. A couple of seconds later she felt the nails on her hands growing longer and sharper. Watching Malfoy carefully as he began crawling up her body, she used her sharp nails to cut through the silk ties that were keeping her hands bound. Keeping her eyes carefully on the man before her she tried to distract him from looking at her hands, by thrashing around more but it was all in vain.

"Ah ah, now where do you think your going mon petite chat?" He leered down at her.

Hermione shouted into the gag as she felt Lucius' magic reinforce the strength of the binds on her hands and then her legs just incase.

"Now that you're all secure, we'll really get to have some fun."

Panicking Hermione seen no way out of her current situation, at least not by herself. Calling out to Remus in a plea for help she hopped that their connection was strong enough that he would get the message and come help her. Frustrated and angry with herself for getting caught off guard Hermione shook her head to hide the tears that were now building up in her eyes. Feeling Lucius' hands on her thighs she squirmed trying to get away from his hands. "No use Mon Petite, nobody's coming for you now." He murmured into her stomach dropping kisses on her chest with each button of her shirt that he undone. Struggling Hermione lay there helplessly as Lucius moved up her body, finally banishing her top leaving her in her bra. Turning her head away she couldn't believe how weak she was. She was a werewolf and couldn't even fight back against a simple human, no matter how much strength she had. She had frozen in fear for a mere second and it may nearly cost her, her life.

Lucius stared down at the beauty he had laid out before him, she was perfect in everyway and he would have her or nobody else would. Undoing her top, he placed sweet kisses down her chest, loving how her body shook, with his every touch. Ignoring the tears now flowing freely from her eyes, he banished her top, leaving her bra revealed to him with two supple breasts begging for him to ravish them. Placing one hand on her breast, he listened as she whimpered and cried as he massages her breast, hands moving further south. Straddling her waist he let go of her breast to lift up the short school skirt of her uniform. He growled when she tried to twist away from his wandering hands and slapped her across the cheek making her cry out into the gag still secured to her mouth. Placing his fingers at the tops of her skimpy black underwear, he was gently pulled them down before stopping and smirking at her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm a better lover that that filthy beast of yours."

Reaching forward again, Lucius went to puller her underwear down, when the door banged open. Before Lucius could even react he was knocked from the bed to the floor, then dragged up from the ground and smashed into the wall.

Blinking Lucius realized he was face to face with a very feral Remus Lupin, who was snarling into his face teeth bared, and eyes flashing amber. Completely forgetting his wand and the fact that he was a Wizard Remus squeezed the blonde's neck, claws drawing blood from where the nails pierced his flesh. Holding the blonde Malfoy up with one hand, Remus pulled back a clawed fist and punched Malfoy in the face, Growling he punched him again, and again until he heard multiple *Cracks* smiling in satisfaction he let the bloody and unconscious Malfoy fall to the floor, before kicking him in the head, rib's and chest, with one last *crack* he was sure meant at least two of the blondes ribs were broken, he abandoned the battered body in favor of his mate.

Running to the bed, all traces of anger were gone as he pulled his wand out and banished all the bindings and pulled his mate towards him, searching every part of her that he could see for injury. Seeing that there was no visible physical harm he pulled her tightly into his arms, rocking her back and forth as she cried into his chest, he growled comforting words to her, feeling her head press into the vibrations of his chest he pulled her closer. Hearing the door bang open once more Remus whipped his head around to see who it was. Eyes glowing amber he watched warily as Ginny, Lily, Sirius and James stood in the doorway watching with wide eyes.

Ginny gasped, hands clamped firmly over her mouth she took a step towards her distraught sister, but stopped short at the vicious snarl that sprung from Remus' chest. Instincts completely taking over Remus pushed Hermione behind him on the bed, making sure he still had a tight grip on her, as her head buried into his shoulder sobs wracking her body.

"Remus?" Sirius stepped forward uncertainly. "Moony?"

"Mine." He growled viciously as Sirius stepped forward.

"I don't think we should get any closer." Lily said pulling Ginny back to her while looking at her two friends with worried eyes.

"His instincts must have taken over, he's not letting us anywhere near her, and it's not helping that it's so close to the full moon either." James said staring between his two friends.

There was silence between the six before Lily gasped, letting out a small scream at the sight of the battered and bloodied heap on the ground. James and Sirius took a step closer, only to realize it was Malfoy. Staring in horror and the lump on the ground they turned back to their friend that was currently cooing and growling softly to the girl in his arms, while managing to keep her completely hidden from the others in the room.

"Wow, Moony sure did a number on him." Sirius said jokingly pointing towards Malfoy.

"Think he's dead." James asked.

"Nah, he's still breathing." Sirius said as the body shuddered slightly. "Pity Though."

"Stop it, both of you." Lily snapped from Ginny's side.

Carefully Ginny stepped past Lily and took another step towards her sister, and best friend, wanting to get a look at her just to make sure everything was ok, make sure she was ok. They had been through too much for anything to go wrong now.

Taking another step forward, nobody had noticed yet, but once she was close enough Remus' head snapped up, and he took a swipe at her growling "Mine" he snarled making Ginny stumble backwards.

Ginny watched warily as Remus was about to stand and approach them when Hermione grabbed his arm. Remus turned back to look at her with love in his eyes, he ran his hands over her face caressing it softly.

"Remus, please don't." Hermione begged, voice rough from crying. She tugged on his arm gently, pulling him back down towards her.

Growling threateningly towards Ginny and the others he settled himself down beside Hermione wrapping his body around her protectively. The others realizing they were getting no where near Hermione at the moment, looked to each other wondering what the hell they were going to do. Looking back at their friends Remus was shielding Hermione protectively as he rocked her back and forth placing small nips on her neck and cheeks. They didn't have to wait long for an answer when they heard Hermione speaking.

"Remus, bring me back to the common room. I don't want to be here anymore." She said softly, her voice was slightly muffled by Remus shoulder, though it was apparent that he had no problems hearing her at all, as he scooped her into his arms. Just as Remus was about to pass his friends with Hermione in his arms, James stepped out in front of them blocking the way.

"Move." Snarled Remus.

"Wait!" James said nervously as he unclipped his cloak and held it out in front of him for the werewolf to see. "Just to cover her up, you don't want anyone else to see her like this, do you?" James asked holding the cloak in front of him again in offering to the wolf.

Growling suspiciously, he eyed the cloak before he was about to turn away.

"Remus, take the cloak, he's not going to harm Hermione." Ginny said from the side.

"Moony, please, just take it. The smell of his blood is making me sick." Hermione said meekly.

Hermione's voice snapped them back into action and brought them back to the present problem of Malfoy bleeding and injured in the corner. Sighing James motioned for Lily and Ginny to follow after Remus and Hermione who had just left, leaving them to deal with Malfoy.

Casting a levitating charm, and a binding charm, James floated the Slytherin's battered body ahead of him and towards the hospital wing where they would probably have a lot of explaining to do.

-----22-----22----22----22----22----22----

A few minutes later James and Sirius arrived at the hospital wing, they knocked on the door briefly before strolling in and dumping the body on the closest bed to them. Calling out for the school matron, they waited impatiently as she made her way over to them.

Gasping in shock she snatched her wand out of her sleeve, not even asking what happened she cast multiple diagnostic spells, to determine the extent of the injuries. Gasping again at the long list of injuries displayed before her, she turned questioning eyes towards the two marauders.

"What happened to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Moony." Sirius answered simply.

"Who?" the nurse asked perplexed.

"Oh sorry, Remus, this was all his doing." James said pointing dispassionately towards the only inhabited bed.

"What, Remus?"

"Yes, we followed Ginny and Lily towards this room, when Remus ran out of the common room. When we finally caught up, Malfoy was like that on the ground and Hermione was shaking in Remus' arms." James said in one breath. "We think Malfoy may have attacked Hermione, and called out to Remus through their link."

"Why do you say that?" the nurse asked quickly running more tests on the battered body.

"Well he was all werewolfy…"

"What?!" the matron screeched rounding on the two boys. "He transformed, in school?!"

"No, NO, I just mean, he was growling a lot, wouldn't let anyone near Hermione not even Ginny, and his eyes kept flashing amber. He was being really protective of her." Sirius said quickly trying to explain the situation and defend his friend at the same time.

Placing a hand on her chest to calm her racing hearth beat she sighed in relief before regaining her composure and turning back towards the injured student. Fixing him up as best she could, she never noticed James and Sirius slip by her and out the door without a sound.

---22---22---22—22---22---22---22

Back in the common room Ginny and Lily were standing at the end of the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Somehow Remus had gotten upstairs with Hermione and blocked the stairs so nobody else could come up. They were waiting for James and Sirius returned to tell them what happened. Realizing they weren't going anywhere soon Lily and Ginny made their way over to the couches beside the roaring fire. The common room was mostly empty now, since it was so late at night so there was nobody around to see when Remus had stormed into the common room bloody fists with a shaken Hermione in his arms before racing into the girl's dormitory.

Up in the girl's dormitory Remus was sitting on Hermione's bed as she sobbed into his shoulder. Crying out she dug her nails into the skin of her arms dragging her sharp claws down cutting the skin, and letting droplets of blood drip down her arms and fingers. She felt dirty and nothing would make t go away, she had gotten away from him thanks to Remus but she still felt dirty, like she had betrayed her mate. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye, her self disgust was eating at her, but she needed him right now, and that was all that mattered.

"I feel so dirty." She whimpered. "And it's not going away." She dragged her claws once more down her arms making the scratches that little bit deeper.

Remus saw what she was doing and un-wrapped his arms from around her body and puller her hands away from her arms so she couldn't scratch herself anymore. Lifting her hand up, he kept it level with his eyes, before lowering one of her fingers into his mouth and sucking the blood from her fingers, licking it clean. Using his other hand, he tilted her chin up so she could look him in the face as he slowly and gently cleaned her hands of her blood.

Hermione would still not look at him, even as he finished the last of her fingers, feeling his eyes on her, she did her best not to look.

"Any better?" he growled. Nodding meekly Hermione held onto him tighter but still refused to look directly in his eyes. "Just a little bit." She responded softly.

Nodding Remus lifted Hermione into his arms ignoring her cry of shock at being suddenly grabbed. She looked at him for the first time curiously before asking. "What are you doing, where are we going?"

"You said you felt dirty." He growled moving over to the bathroom. Using one hand to hold her up, he used the other to open the bathroom door. Pulling his wand out he shot a spell at the shower, letting the water run. He led Hermione under the shower where the warm water ran over her skin.

"Hotter." Was the only thing she said, as Remus turned the heat up on the shower.

The steam coming from the water was fogging up the bathroom and the water was burning her skin but it didn't matter. They both sat under the water, Remus' arms wrapped tightly around his mate as she stared into space with out a word.

* * *

**AN: **I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed my story so far, I really appreciate all criticism or support you may have to offer. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to Review….


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**An: **Hey everyone, long time no see. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I would love to have some feed back from you guys too, because I really feel as if this fic is going no-where. So depending on what you, the readers want, I will decide weather to finish this fic or just abandon it.

Just a little **warning,** I know I should have put these up earlier but oh well**: Violence**, **Mature scenes, and bad Language**, if you don't like it don't read it. Simple as pie! Now does anyone know how to make pie?

* * *

**Recap:**

"Any better?" he growled. Nodding meekly Hermione held onto him tighter but still refused to look directly in his eyes. "Just a little bit." She responded softly.

Nodding Remus lifted Hermione into his arms ignoring her cry of shock at being suddenly grabbed. She looked at him for the first time curiously before asking. "What are you doing, where are we going?"

"You said you felt dirty." He growled moving over to the bathroom. Using one hand to hold her up, he used the other to open the bathroom door. Pulling his wand out he shot a spell at the shower, letting the water run. He led Hermione under the shower where the warm water ran over her skin.

"Hotter." Was the only thing she said, as Remus turned the heat up on the shower.

The steam coming from the water was fogging up the bathroom and the water was burning her skin but it didn't matter. They both sat under the water, Remus' arms wrapped tightly around his mate as she stared into space with out a word.

* * *

**Day one**

In the first 24 hours since Hermione had returned to the dorms in Remus' arms, she had successfully locked herself and Remus inside. Refusing to let any of the other girls in Hermione had wouldn't leave her room for anyone, still in shock from the attack on her the day before. Ginny had tried persistently to get into the room, using every unlocking charm she had in her arson. Just as she was about to blast the door open she heard some shuffling around in the room before the door swung open, revealing Remus.

Moving past the stoic werewolf, to her sister on the bed, she threw her arms around Hermione and the two sat there embraced in each others arms as Remus re-applied the wards.

No-one had seen anyone coming in or out of the room until later in the evening when Ginny walked out, no one following behind her.

**Day Two**

Ginny and Lily had tried rather unsuccessfully to remove Hermione from the room but ever since the first night when Ginny had gotten into the room no on else had even been allowed past the threshold. Madame Pomfrey had been informed by Ginny and Lily of what had happened in the hopes the school matron would be able to persuade Hermione and Remus to leave the rooms. So far they had all been completely unsuccessful.

Ever since Hermione and Remus had locked themselves in the room Ginny and Lily had had to share a room with the two marauders; taking over Remus bed in his absence. Sitting out in the common room Sirius, James, Lily and Ginny were planning how they would get into the room.

Ginny was thinking over exactly what had happened when Remus had let her into the room to see her sister and knew she would have to try something to get Hermione out as quickly as possible. Locking herself away in her room was not helping and neither was her overprotective werewolf mate.

**Day Three**

It was the third Day and still no one had seen hide or hair of Hermione. She had kept herself exclusively locked up in the dorm room with Remus, and made no move to indicate that she was ever going to leave.

Lily and Ginny were getting worried, at first, they realized that she would need some space to think and get her-self together but they didn't realize she meant three days of solitude. She had been in so much control of herself on the night of the attack that they had believed; she was not as affected as they might have thought of anyone else.

Lucius was still unconscious in the hospital wing from what Remus had done to him, when he found the blonde on top of his face. He had only regained consciousness briefly, and didn't seem to have any inclination that Hermione was a werewolf. They all knew Remus' secret was well and truly blown if the Slytherin told other what he knew, but if they could at least keep Hermione's secret then that would be enough.

Implementing plan, free Hermione from dusty dorm room, James and Sirius, used every trick they could think of to lure the two werewolves out of the room, even going as far as to black mail Remus, with taking away his chocolate if they didn't come out. Unfortunately nothing seemed to work. Later that evening they thought there would be some semblance of hope as the headmaster walked into the common room in his many layered multicolored robes. It seemed the students were getting curious as to why Hermione and Remus were locked up in the girl's dormitory and the headmaster had come to set them straight.

Telling the student's of the highly contagious bug that both Hermione and Remus had contracted he warned the students to keep clear of the room, that the two should be well again in the next couple of days If everything went well and in a couple of weeks if there were some complications.

Before leaving he pulled Ginny to the side, telling her to let the two be, that they would be out in their own time. Turning in a swirl of colorful robes, the headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth before exiting the common room, humming a merry tune.

**Day Four**

Day four and Hermione had still not ventured from the room. The only sign that anyone even inhabited the room was the occasional opening and closing of the door as someone retrieved the food left outside by the house elves in the hopes to entice the two werewolves into the open. Remus was the only one that had been seen since the incident two days ago and he was only now beginning to communicate with his friends again but still refused to let any of them anywhere near Hermione.

Inside the girls Dorm Hermione was sitting on her bed, in pretty much the same position she had been in when Remus had helped her out of the shower on that first night.

Sighing she stood from the bed, looking around the room, it was empty. Closing her eyes for a second and thinking back she realized Remus had gone to his dorm to get a change of clothes. Opening her eyes she threw a discreet glance towards the door, watching to see if anyone would try to come in knowing that Remus wasn't with her at the moment. She knew no one would since the door had been warded, but the fear was there.

Shaking herself slightly she walked over to the window pushing it open so she could breath in the fresh night air. The moon was almost full and she knew it was only a matter of days before the full moon would be upon them. The closer the moon was seen the further and further she would have to be away from Remus, and thinking of it now, she didn't think she would be able to handle leaving his side at the moment. They had planned to lessen their bond when the full moon came close, by distancing from each other, and making sure they were in separate parts of the castle for the transformation.

Taking in a deep breath, she sat on the windowsill balancing on the edge. Staring out at the moon she let the white rays wash over her skin with a blissful tingle. Shivering in pleasure she knew it would be a hard, transformation. It was the mating moon after all, and she didn't think she was ready for that type of commitment just yet. Especially after the incident with Malfoy she didn't think that she would be ready for a commitment like that anytime soon.

Shifting her weight on the ledge, she jumped a little when she heard the door to the dorm room open. Swinging her head around to see who it was she released a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was only Remus.

"Hermione?" He called out to her concerned.

Smiling slightly to herself, she stared into his gentle face before replying. "I'm fine Remus." She said softly, turning back to look out the open window.

"No, No you're not Hermione! If you were fine you would have left the room three days ago." He growled frustrated that there was nothing he could do for his mate but be there for her.

Frowning Hermione turned back to her mate, biting her lip in frustration, she knew she should explain, but what was there to say. She knew she had to leave, but it didn't stop her fearing it all the same. It was as if her mind and heart were warring against each other, and it didn't look as if either would be winning anytime soon.

"Remus, I…"she trailed off biting down on her lip. Turning away from her mate, she stared out at the moon gathering her thoughts. She could sense Remus moving up behind her, but didn't deter him in his effort to comfort her.

"You realize, ill have to leave in a few days Hermione. I'll have to stay in the hospital wing or the room of requirement, away from you completely, if we want this to work out." He whispered his breath hot against her ear. Wrapping his arms around his mate he let his head fall onto her shoulder, watching the moon as she did.

Lifting her hand, she rested it against his face, cupping his cheek, in an attempt of comfort. "I'll be fine Remus; it's just, nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I know I've been avoiding the subject, but I just can't be around them right now, what must they think of me." She said looking down ashamed of herself.

Remus looked up startled by what she said, "Hermione what…" he trailed off as Hermione spoke over him, the anger in her voice strengthening her words with each syllable that passed her lips.

Hermione looked at him with incredulous eyes. "I'm a werewolf Remus, no matter which way you twist it. I am now, and forever more a werewolf, and I, I couldn't even defend myself. I was weak, helpless, I just… I froze, I couldn't move I couldn't believe he was actually there in front of me, and that he was actually going to do what he was threatening I couldn't believe it." She said frantically, tears steadily building in her eyes.

"There was no way Hermione you…"

"No way what? Remus" She snapped turning all her anger at herself on him. "There was no way I could have defended myself, well if I was still human I would have believed that, but I'm not. I'm a werewolf, I have double the strength he could ever hope to have, and I could have crushed his skull against the wall if I wanted to, but I froze. Damn it! I froze." She shouted, tears running down her cheeks, in anger.

Jumping down of the window ledge, Remus backed up a little to allow her some room, to let her vent. He knew the worst was coming and braced him-self for it.

"Don't you get it Remus, you and I, were not like the rest of the student's in this school, no matter how much we'd like to think it. I could have, should have killed him for what he did to me. I never should have allowed him anywhere near me, But I just couldn't, I…I looked at him and forget who I was, WHAT I was. Ginny would never have let herself be taken advantage of in such a way and neither would Lily, and there both Human. I could have, I had the means, the motive, but I couldn't do it. I was weak." She trailed off tears running freely down her cheeks she collapsed to the floor on her knees, arms curled around herself as she shook off some invisible cold.

Moving toward his mate on the ground he wrapped his strong arms around her, careful to grab her wrists as she swung out at him in anger. Wrapping her arms back around her, he held her tight, unmoving as she struggled. Letting her cry, he whispered soothing words in her ear, rocking her slightly, trying to calm her down any which way he could. When he finally had enough of her attention, he tightened his arms around her slightly, making sure she was secure enough that if she didn't like what she heard she wouldn't be able to run.

Running one hand through her dark curls he whispered "Hermione, what happened was in no way your fault, and you know as well as I do that there was nothing that could have been done. Werewolf or not human or not, everyone is entitled to some weakness. No one is ashamed of you for what happened and no one is angry. If anything they wanted to rip Malfoy apart. You know after I was first turned I used to think that I was a monster, a weak disgusting monster, I was the stuff of nightmares to some children. I always thought I would be alone for the rest of my life, I mean who would want to be with a werewolf as weak as me. In the short time I've known you Hermione Dumbledore; you've shown me what strength is. You more than anyone I know, deserved a moment of weakness; you shouldn't have to be strong all the time. I should have been there for you, I should have stopped it, but I wasn't there when you needed me most." Remus paused as he ran his hand through Hermione's hair, listening to her soft breathing as she waited to see if he would continue.

Leaning down he pressed his face, into Hermione's hair wrapping his arms around her even more tightly, he squeezed a little. "I'm so sorry Hermione; I'll never fail you again." He whispered brokenly. Hermione squeezed the arm wrapped around her in comfort as she felt the hot tears on her neck, dampening her hair. She would let her mate have his moment, keeping his pride as he hid his tears.

The next few days were going to be interesting.

**Day Five**

Rolling onto her side Hermione stared out into the empty dorm, today she would take a step forward even if it killed her. After listening to Remus the night before she realized, she shouldn't pity herself in her moment of weakness, but she knew for one that it was never going to happen again even if she had to kill the bastard the next time he dared lay a hand on her, she swore to herself that she would never be caught in such a situation like that again.

Looking out once more into the empty room, she pulled herself into a seating position before dragging herself off her bed and over towards her wardrobe. Pulling the door open she stared at the clothes lay out before her and was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to be leaving the dorm yet. Shaking herself she pulled all her Gryffindor courage to the forefront she would not have Remus to help her through this week, so she needed to pull herself together.

Pulling out some clothes she walked over to her dresser, sitting herself facing the mirror. Sighing she placed her hands over her face, blocking her from the reflection. "What have I done to deserve this." She muttered quietly letting her head fall, coming into contact with the hard wood of the dresser.

Resigning herself for the day and week ahead, she dressed quietly and made her way towards the door of the dorm room, ready to face her friends for the first time in five days.

-----HG/RL-----

The common room was silent as the students who deigned to get out of the bed early on the bright Saturday morning mulled about. Sitting in front of the fire was Lily and Ginny. Both girls had risen when they were woken earlier in the morning by Remus' rummaging through the room and James and Sirius, shouting as they gathered some stuff for Remus' stay in the hospital wing.

They already had everything worked out with Madame Pomfrey, telling her that this transformation had made him especially edgy, and was taking a huge toll on his body leaving the nurse to lock the unhappy werewolf in the hospital wing for the week coming up to the transformation and away from the unsuspecting children in the castle.

They were waiting for any sign of Hermione, as they had since she had locked herself in the room at the very beginning; they were hoping that she would bring herself out of the self induced seclusion in time for the transformation. Ginny had been working especially hard with Lily to perfect the transformation for the mating moon that was to come in a week. Though they had the actual transformation down Lily was still getting accustomed to her new senses in her animagus form, and was sometimes overwhelmed by them.

"…when she's ready, it will take time Ginny." Lily said patiently to her friend.

"I know, I know, it's just I can't seem to get her fright filled eyes out of my mind. I mean she's my sister, I should have been there for her." Ginny shuddered.

"There's nothing we can do, we just have to give her the time and space she needs, and hope she comes out soon enough." Lily said soberly.

"Lily you don't seem to be grasping the severity of the situation. Hermione already feels a pull towards Remus, do you realize how hard it is going to be to keep two werewolves apart, when their instincts are pushing them to mate." Ginny trailed off staring into the fire.

"Surely it can't be so bad, they will keep some of their minds won't they, I know you've mentioned before that Hermione can keep her mind on the full moon. What makes Remus so different?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well first of all, there is no real difference between Remus and I, except the small fact that I accept the fact that I am a werewolf, and Remus does not." A voice said from across the common room.

Ginny and Lily swung their heads around to be greeted with the sight of Hermione standing on the stairs of the dormitory fully dressed if looking a little drawn. Bolting from the couch, Ginny and Lily threw themselves at Hermione, embracing her as tightly as they could, sure that she would hole herself away again.

Once they let her go, Hermione let out a breathy laugh, earning sheepish looks from her two female friends. Looking around the common room she noticed that there was no one else there, turning back to her two friends, eyebrows furrowed she asked what she was thinking.

"Where's Remus and the others?" she was throwing cautious glances between the common room door and the boys dorm.

"He's not here Hermione; he's gone to the hospital wing. It was getting too difficult for him to be around you any longer." Ginny said quietly placing a comforting hand on her sister's arm.

"I understand Ginny, the moon is approaching, I can feel it's pull, I just never realized he would have to leave so soon." Hermione said softly.

Lily looked between the two and could already feel the heavy mood settling over the common room. Deciding there was a need for a change in topic she grabbed a confused Hermione's hand and dragged her over to the couch in front of the fire and threw her backwards making her land sprawled on the couch much to the amusement of Ginny.

"Stay there I want to show you something." Lily chirped excitedly as she watched Ginny sit beside her sister.

"Remember to concentrate." The red head warned the other from the couch. "You don't want to get stuck."

Confused Hermione looked between the two keeping quiet for now. Turning back to lily she waited as the girls face scrunched up in concentration before there was a sleek female tiger sitting in front of her.

Blinking out of her shock, Hermione reached out a hand to touch the majestic animal. Curling her fingers in her soft fur, Hermione looked the tiger in the eye "I can't believe you completed the transformation so quickly." She breathed stroking the fur between the tiger's ears, earning a rumbling purr in return.

Stepping back Hermione allowed Lily some room to transform back only to engulf her in a hug, just as she regained her human form. Holding Lily tight against her Hermione embraced the girl who had become like a second sisterto her. Finally letting go and stepping back she looked at Ginny and Lily, both of which were staring back with soft smiles on their faces. Smiling to herself Hermione knew that as long as she had her friends she could overcome anything.

--RL/HG--

* * *

**AN:**

Short I know and I know it kind of ended a little abruptly, but i really wanted to get a chapter out there soon, and there will definitley be another up soon. Since i have been getting a lot of grief about the time it is taking. Hope you enjoy the chapter, only one week left till the full moon.


End file.
